


Stalker

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Jealousy, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen have finally found happiness with each other, or so it seems. But Tim has a stalker that could threaten everything he has with Lucy. And when the identity of Tim's stalker is revealed, he realizes he's not the only one in danger...Lucy is too. And he'll do whatever he has to do to save her.
Relationships: Isabel Bradford/Tim Bradford, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57





	1. Old Flame

Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy took her sweet ass time looking over the deli selections. He and Lucy were on their way to Nolan’s for a cookout/surprise birthday party for Sgt. Grey. Tim glanced impatiently at Lucy, and tried to hurry her up. “Boot, hurry up! There’s going to be a mountain of food there already, just pick something. It’s not rocket science!” Lucy turned to glare at him. “We still have time to get there, chill out.” Tim glared back at her. “Yeah, well, I don’t like being late to a SURPRISE party. We’re supposed to get there BEFORE the birthday boy does.” Finally, Tim went over to the counter where Lucy was still struggling to decide. The young guy behind the counter whose name tag read Dave looked at Tim and grinned. “Did you make up your mind?” Tim sighed. “She didn’t, but, I did. We’ll take two quarts of broccoli salad, one quart of potato salad, and one quart of pasta salad.” Dave nodded, and began filling Tim’s order. “Right away, sir, I’ll have this ready for you in just a few minutes.” Tim nodded and texted Nolan that they were 15 minutes out. Cutting it close, but they’d still be there in time. Tim froze as he heard his name called...by a very familiar voice. He slowly turned away from the counter and looked up from his phone, as Lucy glanced between him and the person who called his name. Tim subconsciously reached for Lucy’s hand, and grasped it tightly. “Hello, Isabel.”

Lucy felt incredibly awkward. She had nothing against Isabel, but, how was one supposed to act when you were in a serious relationship with the man who was your former training officer...and you were both staring at his ex wife, a woman he’d once loved, a woman he’d risked his career and his life for? Lucy glanced at Tim, her voice clipped, though she didn’t mean it to be. “Umm...I’ll go to the wine aisle real quick. Don’t worry, I know what I’m looking for there.” She glanced at Isabel. “Hi Isabel, it’s nice to see you. You look great!” And before Tim or Isabel could utter a word, Lucy dashed off. 

Isabel Bradford, Tim’s ex wife, did look good, and she knew it. She raised her eyebrows at Tim...partly in question, and partly to needle him. “Umm...wasn’t that your rookie?” Tim sighed and nodded. “Yes, she was. You remember Officer Lucy Chen. Well, she passed all of her training, and she’s no longer my rookie.” Isabel nodded, and looked at him. “So you two are together now?” Tim glanced away...this was such an uncomfortable conversation to be having. He looked back at Isabel and sighed and nodded. “Yeah, we are. It just kind of happened.” Isabel smiled at him. “I’m really happy for you, Tim...honestly. I always liked Lucy.” Isabel had glanced in the direction Lucy had taken off in, and then looked back at Tim, chuckling. “Never thought you of all people would fall for your rookie.” Tim couldn’t help but smile. “You’re not the only one. I’m still in shock that it happened.” Isabel looked like she wanted to say something more, but Tim was ready to be done with this conversation. “Look, Isabel, it was nice bumping into you, but Lucy and I are already running late for a party.” He gently smiled at her. “You look really good, Izzy. I’m glad that life seems to be agreeing with you. I’ve got to go.” Tim smiled at her again, before collecting and paying for his deli order, and then leaving her to go find Lucy. Isabel stared after him, and then continued on with her grocery shopping. 

Tim and Lucy were putting the food and wine they had bought from the store into Tim’s truck. Lucy had been unusually quiet as they had left the grocery store. She got into the passenger seat once they had put the food and drinks into the bed of the truck, shut the door, and buckled her seat belt. Tim climbed into the driver’s seat and shut the door. He looked at her, and concern filled his voice. “Luce…” Lucy looked at him and put her best fake smile on...but Tim knew all her tells now. He knew her better than anyone, and he could tell she was upset… or at the very least uncomfortable. “It’s ok Tim...honestly.” Tim looked at her doubtfully. Lucy huffed. “What? It’s not like I wanted you to be mean or rude to her for God’s sake. She really looked good, she looked like she’s doing well.” Tim nodded in agreement with everything Lucy said...but he could tell something was bothering her. “But?” Lucy looked out the window. “Sometimes I wonder…” She paused, trying to find the right words. “Sometimes I wonder if you’ll go back to her once she gets sober and stays sober..if you wish things had worked out like they were supposed to.” Lucy looked down at her hands, which were clenched. Tim was stunned at Lucy’s admission. “Lucy, look at me.” His voice was harsh and commanding, making Lucy wince. He sighed. He reached over to her and gently grabbed her chin, turning her face so she had to look at him. He gentled his voice. “Lucy..baby, things are working out the way they’re supposed to.” Lucy looked at him...unsure of herself, and apparently of him, which to be honest kind of hurt Tim and ticked him off. But he struggled to find his patience and understanding. “The only thing I wish is that Isabel had never become an addict. I wouldn’t wish that life on anyone. But guess what? If it wasn’t an addiction, it would have been something else that broke us up eventually, and I’d still be sitting here with you, right now.” Lucy had a troubled expression on her face. “How can you know that?” Tim smiled at her and gently caressed her cheek, as Lucy’s hands relaxed. “Because I thought I loved Isabel. I never would have married her if I didn’t love her. But what I feel for you? It’s so much bigger, and so much more than I ever felt or had with Isabel. I thought I loved her, yes...and apparently I had no idea what love was. Not until you came along. There is no way in hell I’m ever going to leave you for Isabel...or for anyone for that matter. You’re it for me. I didn’t know what love was until you came into my life Luce...I had no clue what it was.” Lucy smiled at him, as tears brimmed in her eyes. Tim leaned in to kiss her, and for several long minutes, the kiss was really, really hot. Tim eased back reluctantly. “If we don’t stop we’re totally going to miss Sgt. Grey’s party.” Lucy laughed. “I know...Jackson just texted me and asked where we were.” Tim nodded and started up his truck. “Well, hopefully later tonight you’ll remember where we were.” Lucy sent him a wicked smile as Tim pulled out of the parking space. “Oh trust me Bradford, I won’t forget. And I’ll remind you as soon as we get home.” Tim laughed as he put his seat belt on and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed for Nolan’s house. Neither he nor Lucy were aware their passionate kisses had been snapped with a telephoto lens. 

Isabel drove back to her small apartment, that was in South L.A. It was all she could afford now that she’d traded her badge in for a kitchen apron. She was a sous chef at a crappy restaurant not far from her apartment. It paid the bills...but that was it. She wanted to be happy for Tim. She almost had herself convinced of that on the drive home. She longed for the life she had had...being Mrs. Tim Bradford, being a good cop with the LAPD. She had had a good life...until that damn case where she had to go undercover. It was during that case she discovered her addiction. At least that’s what she told herself. It was during that case she discovered her addiction to drugs. But Isabel had always had self destructive behavior. That was why she had cheated on Tim so many times. As far as she knew, he never had found out about any of her affairs, some of them with their fellow police officers. But instead of holding herself accountable there, she blamed the job, and she blamed Tim. If Tim had been a warmer, more affectionate husband, she never would have cheated on him. As Isabel continued to blame everyone but herself for the harsh turn her life had taken, she sighed. Someone was in her parking space, and she knew who it was. It was her dealer. Well, she was short on cash this week, so she’d pay him another way. She parked beside her dealer’s car and got her two bags of groceries out of the car. She climbed the few stairs that led to her second story apartment and opened the door. She set the groceries down on the counter as her dealer, Alex Gutierrez came up to her. He stuck out his hand and she shook her head. “Nope, I had to buy groceries.” He nodded, and sighed. “That’s cool.” Then he walked down the short hallway to her bedroom, and began undressing. Isabel rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of his zipper. She quickly put the groceries away and then went to her bedroom. Alex pointed to the nightstand where a paper bag was sitting. Isabel nodded, and went to stand in front of him. Then he pushed her onto her knees. 

While Isabel was doing her dealer, Tim and Lucy had just pulled up to Nolan’s. Lucy unbuckled her seat belt and started to get out of the truck, but Tim stopped her. “We ok?” Lucy laughed and pulled his face to hers. “We are definitely ok...we are way more than ok.” She nipped his lips, before she slid her tongue into his mouth and playfully licked him. Tim groaned, as he eased away. He scowled at her. “We can always cancel.” Lucy laughed and shook her head. “Nope. There will be plenty of time for me to taste you later.” Lucy hopped out of the truck as Tim shook his head and laughed. They grabbed the things they had brought for the party and hurried into Nolan’s house. 

Jackson saw them come in, and rushed to Tim to take one of the bags from him. “It’s about damn time...what were you two doing? Playing tongue hockey? Sgt. Grey will be here in like 10 minutes.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other guiltily and Jackson just rolled his eyes. “Figures.” Tim followed him into the kitchen and they hurriedly put the wine in the fridge and put the side dishes into bowls and put them on the table with the rest of the food. Angela and Nyla came up to Lucy and handed her a glass of wine. Angela laughed as Lucy guzzled half of it. “Whoa there...slow down or you’ll be lit before the party even starts!” Lucy sighed. “I need something to take the edge off.” Nyla frowned at her and stepped closer to her. “What’s wrong? What the hell has Bradford done this time?” Lucy glanced into the kitchen to make sure Tim wasn’t within earshot. She lowered her voice anyway. “When we were at the store, we bumped into Isabel.” Angela and Nyla’s eyes both widened in surprise. Angela and Nyla dragged Lucy completely away from the kitchen and they huddled by the front door. Angela grabbed Lucy’s arm. “And? We need details Chen!” Nyla nodded. “Like now...and make it fast, because Sgt. Grey is almost here.” Lucy took another sip of wine. “Well, we bumped into her...she looked really good honestly, although I think she’s using again.” Angela frowned. “Damnit...I thought Tim said she had gotten clean.” Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “I think she was for a while...but she was acting really shifty and twitchy. And I don’t think she knew that Tim and I are seeing each other. She looked shocked to see both of us, together.” Nyla scowled at that, but Angela was quick to defend Tim. “Well, that’s not anything to worry about. I don’t think Tim is in regular contact with her after the divorce became final.” Lucy smiled. “Oh, I’m not worried about me and Tim...like at all.” Lucy blushed as she remembered what Tim had said to her in the grocery store parking lot. Angela raised an eyebrow at her. “Uh huh...I can see that.” Just then John came up and hugged Lucy. “Sorry to break up girl talk, but Monica just texted. They’ll be here in like two minutes.” Lucy, Nyla, and Angela smiled and backed away from the front door. Tim came up behind Lucy and put his arms around her waist, and nipped her neck. Nyla laughed at him. “Can you wait until after the party to do that?” Tim rolled his eyes at her. “Like you have any room to talk Harper. Last time we went to visit Jase, you two acted like a couple of honeymooners...and you’re not even married to the guy yet.” Nyla frowned at Tim. “Why are you bringing up the M word? Jase and I started seeing other like 5 minutes ago.” Lucy smacked Tim’s hand. She knew what he was doing. “Leave her alone Tim.” Tim laughed. Just then, Sterling jumped away from the window. “Ok...they’re here!” He opened the door as Monica led Wade inside. He wasn’t blindfolded, but he had promised Monica he’d keep his eyes closed. As soon as they stepped inside, Monica smiled. “Ok, babe, open your eyes.” As he did, everyone yelled “SURPRISE!” Sgt. Grey laughed. “Wow...not at all what I was expecting.” Tim knew that was a bald face lie, because Sgt Grey had known about the party all long. But he wasn’t about to ruin the surprise, because he knew how hard Monica had worked on it. They had only been seeing each other seriously for a few weeks, but he was quickly falling for her. He hoped the feeling was mutual. Nolan handed him a beer. “Happy Birthday, sir!” Sgt. Grey laughed as he happily sipped his beer. “Thanks, Nolan.” Monica led Wade further into the house, and everyone started chatting, and filling up plates of food. Before too long, the party was in full swing. 

The stalker picked the lock on Tim’s front door, and went inside. Kojo now mostly lived at Colonel Bradford’s house, so unfortunately he wasn’t there to handle the stalker. The stalker slowly looked around Tim’s house. They knew it was here somewhere...but where? Tim was very, very good at hiding things, and it’s not like he would have just left it out for anyone to find. The stalker was determined to find it...they needed it, badly, way more than Tim did that’s for sure. The stalker thought like a crook, and began searching in unusual places...air vents, ceiling fans, even the fridge...but found nothing. They even checked the tanks of the toilets in both the master bathroom, and the half bathroom...but still nothing. As the stalker walked out of the bathroom, they accidentally knocked off a picture that was on Tim’s nightstand. It was a picture of him and Lucy, both in uniform, looking at each other and laughing. Angela had taken it, and it was one of Tim’s favorites of him and Lucy together. The stalker picked up the picture, and caressed Tim’s face...and then Lucy’s. They looked like such a happy couple. But, all good things must come to an end, if the stalker had anything to say about it. 

The stalker went into the guest bedroom and saw a picture on the wall, and smiled. Ah yes, Tim could be so predictable. The stalker went to the picture and took it off the wall...and found the wall safe. Within minutes, the stalker had the safe open, and took out some, but not all, of the cash Tim kept in there...just enough to tide them over, but not enough for Tim to notice it was missing. It was then the stalker noticed a ring box next to the cash, and, curious, took the box out and opened it. A beautiful sapphire and diamond ring was nestled safely inside. Tim had had his cousin Jase make the ring as an engagement ring for Lucy. Though he and Lucy had broken up before he’d had a chance to give it to her, they were now back together again, and Tim was trying to decide when to pop the question...but he already knew that he in fact was going to pop the question. When he had told Lucy earlier that she was it for him, he meant it. The stalker picked the ring up and looked at it, examining it in detail. Delighted, they decided to take the ring as well. It would bring in a lot of money...or make an excellent bargaining chip. The stalker gasped as they discovered the inscription inside the ring. ‘Chenford.’ And the date included in the inscription was the first day Tim and Lucy had ridden together on shift when he was her T.O. Enraged, the stalker snapped the ring box closed, and stuffed it into their pocket. Then, just as quickly and quietly as they had entered, they slipped out of Tim’s house, and vanished into the night.

Everyone had had a terrific time at Sgt. Grey’s Surprise Party, and Tim and Lucy were some of the last to leave, offering to help Nolan clean up. Angela and Wesley had left early, as Angela wasn’t feeling well due to her pregnancy. Nyla had had to leave fairly early too, to pick up her daughter. Jackson and Sterling had to meet Sterling’s publicist for drinks, so they had left too. In the end, it had been Tim and Lucy, Monica and Wade, and John and Grace. Tim and Lucy both were happy to see Grace and Monica had really hit it off and become good friends. Everyone had been wondering about that after Monica’s brief relationship with John. But, it all seemed to be working out. 

Later that night, Tim and Lucy were in bed, having just finished making love, and were still wrapped up in each other. Lucy nipped his neck. “I told you I’d get around to tasting you tonight.” Tim grinned, as he pulled her even closer. “Yeah, I’m glad we skipped the cake and had dessert here instead.” Lucy gently turned his head and captured his mouth with hers. They kissed deeply for several minutes, before Lucy groaned. “I’ll be right back.” Tim sighed contentedly as he released her. “Where are you going?” Lucy laughed. “I have to pee, if you really need to know.” She sat up and put her feet on the floor. “Ouch! Damnit!” Tim shot up into a sitting position. “Boot...what is it?” Lucy glanced over her shoulder at him. “I cut my foot on something on your floor.” Lucy lifted her right leg up and rested it across her left one, as she examined her foot. “Ugghhh...it’s bleeding pretty badly.” Tim quickly reached over and turned the light on that was sitting on the nightstand. Then he walked to the lightswitch in the bedroom and turned the ceiling light on. Then he carefully walked over to Lucy, and examined her foot. Lucy couldn’t help but smile at him, as she licked her lips. Tim was still completely naked, and Lucy was loving the view. He glanced at her foot. “Damn...what the hell did you cut your foot on?” He glanced up at Lucy, who was grinning at him. Tim laughed at her. “What’s that look for?” Lucy just sighed, her foot forgotten. “You look pretty good, Bradford.” Tim smiled at her wryly. “Glad you like the view...ok, I’m carrying you into the bathroom, because I don’t want you bleeding all over the floor.” He carried her into the bathroom, and set her down on the toilet. Then he grabbed a first aid kit out of the cabinet under the sink. He got a pair of tweezers out, and gently pulled the piece of glass out of her foot. Then he cleaned the wound, and put a band aid on it. “You won’t need stitches, thankfully. But where the hell did this glass come from?” He left Lucy sitting on the toilet as he went to examine the floor by the nightstand. He didn’t see anything else, and was about to brush it off, when he froze. His favorite picture of him and Lucy together was still there, but the glass in the frame was now all cracked. He turned to Lucy. “Did you knock this picture off the nightstand when you got out of bed?” Lucy looked at him and shook her head. “No...I didn’t touch anything when I got out of bed. Why?” Tim frowned. “Because the frame is broken, and I know I didn’t knock the picture off.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “No big deal, maybe I knocked it off and just don’t remember.” He smiled as he came back into the bathroom and picked Lucy up to take her back to bed. Lucy grinned at him as he lifted her. “My hero.” He nuzzled her neck affectionately. “Damn right.” They got back in bed, and snuggled. But as Lucy drifted off to sleep in Tim’s arms, Tim couldn’t shake the eerie feeling that had washed over him. He knew someone had been in his house...but when? And why? But most importantly...who?


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel's brother visits and encourages her to try and get Tim back. Isabel struggles to let go of the memories she and Tim built together, as Tim builds new memories with Lucy, Angela and Wesley. Lucy finds momentos of Tim's past with Isabel, and it causes her to wonder if she'll have a future with Tim.

Tim woke up early...it was still dark outside. He had barely slept, going over and over in his mind the events of yesterday. His instincts told him something was going on...something bad. But he couldn’t get a handle on what. He turned his head and glanced at Lucy, who was sound asleep. He gently smiled at her. He sighed, laughing to himself, at the unexpected turn his life had taken. Just a few years ago he was happily married, to a woman he thought he knew, and a woman he thought he loved. He thought he had it all...a great job, a happy, solid marriage, a nice house, financial stability. And in one fell swoop he lost most of that. It had really knocked him down, and he had struggled getting back up...until his rookie Lucy Chen came barreling into his life. He looked at his life now, and was so thankful for all he had recently lost. Because if he hadn’t lost that, he’d never have found the love of his life, a stronger, deeper love than he had ever known, and more happiness than he’d ever dreamed of. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, now unable to picture his life without her. Lucy sighed deeply, but didn’t wake up. He smiled, and then got out of bed. It had just occurred to him that he hadn’t swept up the glass by Lucy’s side of the bed. He quietly left the bedroom to retrieve a broom and dustpan. He came back into the bedroom, and, carefully stepping around the broken glass on the floor, went into the bathroom to turn on the light. The light from the bathroom helped illuminate the shards of glass on the bedroom floor, and Tim quietly swept it up. He then turned off the bathroom light, and carried the broom and dustpan into the kitchen. After dumping the glass, and stowing the broom and dustpan in the kitchen pantry, he decided he’d quickly check the rest of the house for any signs of a break in. It didn’t take him long, but he found nothing. He came back into the living room, and sat down on his couch, lost in thought. He knew someone had been in his house. And he was determined to find out who, when, and why. 

A few hours later, Lucy cracked her eyes open. She was wonderfully sore over most of her body. She smiled to herself as she thought of why she was sore. She had spent such a wonderful night with Tim. She turned her head to look at him, and that’s when she realized he wasn’t in bed. She touched the sheets where he had slept, and they were cold, which meant he’d been up for a while. It was then the wonderful smell of brewing coffee floated into the bedroom, and she smiled. She quickly got out of bed and opened a drawer to Tim’s dresser. She pulled out one of his old LAPD tee shirts and threw it on. She visited the bathroom quickly before going to find Tim. 

Tim smiled to himself as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He had just taken a sip of coffee, and the caffeine was exploding in his veins. He set his mug down and turned around. Lucy smiled up at him, as he leaned down to kiss her. After several minutes, he eased back and smiled at her “Didn’t know we were sleeping in this morning, Boot.” Lucy laughed and playfully smacked his arm. “It’s 8am...that’s not exactly sleeping in. And besides, you definitely didn’t sleep in, did you?” Tim shook his head, but he wasn’t going to spoil their time together with his suspicions...at least not until he had something to back them up. Lucy grinned at him when she saw the sugar and cream on the counter waiting for her, along with another coffee mug. “You’re too good to me.” Tim nodded. “I know.” Lucy smiled as she quickly filled her coffee mug and doctored it with lots of cream and sugar. She took a sip and hummed contentedly. Tim smiled at her as he took another sip of coffee. “Since we’re both off today, want to go for a run this morning?” Lucy nodded. “Definitely. I need to work off all of that delicious food we had at Nolan’s last night.” Tim drained his coffee, and set his mug down on the counter. Then he took Lucy’s mug out of her hand and put it on the counter as well, before he wrapped her in his arms, and started nibbling her neck. “I thought we worked all of that off last night.” He was nipping her shoulder now, as Lucy sighed deeply. Then she squealed when Tim gently pinched her ribs. He smiled against her skin as Lucy tried to shove him away. He grabbed her and pulled her into his bedroom. He kissed her deeply, before playfully shoving her onto the bed. He was about to throw her some clothes to go running in when he realized the shirt Lucy was wearing had ridden up on her hip just enough to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Their run temporarily forgotten, Tim instead pushed Lucy backwards until she was laying down on the bed, spread her legs, and began feasting on her. Lucy moaned his name as pleasure overcame her. They didn’t get to their run until later that morning. 

Tim and Lucy were jogging back to his house...they had run six miles already, much to their surprise as they had used up quite a bit of energy already that morning enjoying each other. They were running side by side, matching each other’s pace, around the streets that surrounded Tim’s neighborhood. They enjoyed a brisk, but easy pace for them...easy now especially after they had both fully recovered from their injuries of the ambush that had almost taken both of them a few months ago. Lucy smiled. “If Jase could see us now!” Tim laughed as they continued running. “He’d probably still smoke us on the run, but yeah, he’d be proud. He’s already wondering when we’re coming to visit again.” Lucy laughed as they rounded a corner, and picked up the pace a tiny bit. “Is he wondering when we’re coming to visit? Or when Harper is coming to visit?” Tim smiled and shook his head. “I still can’t believe that happened.” Lucy smiled. “I think they’re cute together, and they’re really good for each other.” Tim agreed. “Yeah...it’s been a long time since Jase had someone that made him this happy. I’m happy for him...and Harper too. She’s not as bad as I thought she’d be.” Lucy shook her head and laughed. “You didn’t like her from the start, but I did.” Tim rolled his eyes. They rounded another corner, when a sound made Tim frown. He glanced over his shoulder...and his eyes went wide with alarm. “Shit! Boot, watch out!” A car was accelerating...and seemed to be headed straight for them. Tim tackled Lucy and shoved her out of the way just in the nick of time. The car sped off and rounded a corner, as Tim jumped up and ran, trying to get a look at it long enough to see the license plate...but he wasn’t quick enough. “Damn!” He turned around and ran back to Lucy, who sat up and groaned. Tim crouched down in front of her, immediately checking her out for injuries. “Luce...you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Anything broken?” Lucy shook her head, mumbling. She was rubbing the side of her head, gingerly, as it was now aching from smacking the ground. “No, I don’t think so...lucky you tackled me onto someone’s yard instead of pavement. What the hell happened?” Tim stood up, and helped her up as well. He wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her cheek against his chest. “I don’t know...but I’m going to find out.” 

Tim practically dragged Lucy back to his house. He quickly got them inside and shut the front door, soundly locking it. He helped her to the couch as she sat down gingerly. He went to the kitchen and got them both tall glasses of ice water. He came back into the living room where Lucy was sitting and handed her a glass of ice water. He had already guzzled half of his, as he sat down next to her. She leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She sipped on her ice water and sighed. “What happened back there? You think someone just lost control and didn’t realize what had happened?” Tim didn’t think so, but he shrugged. “Maybe...they were definitely speeding though. No one needs to be driving through a neighborhood that fast.” Lucy readily agreed. She took another big gulp of water and smiled at Tim. “So...what do we want to do tonight?” Tim looked at her and smiled, and leaned into her, nibbling her earlobe. Lucy flinched and laughed. “Obviously that...but what else?” Tim smiled. “Actually, there’s a new restaurant that just opened last week. Wes wants to take Angela and he asked if we wanted to join them. You sure you feel up to it? We can always say no.” Lucy squealed in excitement. “That new fondue place? Yes, yes and YES!” Tim nodded and laughed. “Ok, great. I’ll text Wes and tell him we’ll meet them. He wanted to get there by six. Angela’s not staying out as late these days.” Lucy grinned and nodded. Angela was almost halfway through her pregnancy now, and it was really taking a toll on her. She had been sick, all day, every day for the first several weeks. She was over that part of it, but now all she wanted to do was sleep. Tim texted Wes and told him he and Lucy would meet them. Tim also went ahead and made a reservation for four at 6pm. He and Lucy settled comfortably on the couch, looking forward to an evening with friends...and later in the evening with each other. 

Isabel sat on her couch, having just done a line of coke. She quickly cleaned up, and glanced at the clock on the wall...it said 1:30pm. Her brother would be here any minute. She hated dealing with her family these days. She loved them, but she just couldn’t stand their judgment and their pity. Thankfully her brother Kyle still treated her as if she were the old Isabel who had her shit together. They had always been very close, and he refused to see her for the person she had become. 

Kyle Harris parked in front of his sister’s apartment building. He shook his head in disgust. She deserved so much better than this dump. That prick Tim Bradford had bailed on her when she needed him the most, and now she was barely getting by. He turned off his car engine, and got out of the car, almost slamming the door. He needed to calm down...his sister hated seeing him upset. He was good at controlling the rage that lived inside him...so good in fact, no one knew how much raged he lived with. He opened the door to the backseat, and got out several bags of groceries. He might not be able to keep his sister in a decent place to live, but, he could at least help keep food on her table. He grabbed the bags and shut the door. He quickly walked up the stairs, and was knocking on her door...while shoving the rage far down inside him.

Isabel opened the door and smiled at her little brother. They were two years apart, and she was the big sister, but it had always been Kyle taking care of her, not the other way around. “Hey you...you didn’t have to do this Kyle! I just went grocery shopping yesterday.” She hugged him and reached for a couple of the bags. Kyle smiled at her as he walked inside and shut the door. He sat the bags on the counter in the tiny kitchen, and grabbed her, hugging her hard. “It’s ok sis, I don’t mind. You went to the store huh...that must be why mom wasn’t able to reach you.” Isabel’s face fell, and Kyle didn’t miss it. “I know she called...I just wasn’t up to talking to her right at that moment.” Kyle frowned at her as he started taking the groceries out of the bags and putting them away. “Izzy...you need to talk to her. She misses you.” Isabel sighed as she put the canned goods in a cabinet. “It wasn’t that, I know she misses me. I just needed…” She sighed as she shut the door to the cabinet. Kyle put the cold stuff in the fridge and shut the door. He crossed his arms and frowned at her. “It’s just what? Did something happen while you were out?” Isabel looked at him and nodded. She looked down at the kitchen floor, the cracked linoleum making her miss her house she had shared with Tim. “I bumped into Tim at the store.” Kyle’s face perked up. “Really? How did that go? Did you two talk? Maybe he wants to work things out now sis…” Kyle had always really liked Tim, not just because Tim was a great guy and a great cop, but because he could give his sister a good life, a much better life than they’d had growing up. That was one reason Kyle was so angry with him now...he had never expected Tim to leave Isabel, especially not when she had needed him the most. Isabel shook her head. “Yes, we talked, for about five seconds and no, he’s definitely not wanting to work things out. He was there with his girlfriend.” Isabel closed her eyes briefly, as the sadness engulfed her. Tim was hers...he’d always been hers. And somehow she had let someone else snatch him away. Kyle eyed a glass on the counter and wanted to throw it. But he didn’t want to upset his sister. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, as Isabel sobbed into his chest. “He fell for his rookie, of all people. He, Tim Bradford, fell for some rookie cop.” Kyle closed his eyes and held her. Then he grabbed her face in his hands. “She stole your life sis...I can’t tell you what to do, but if that were me, I’d damn well take back what’s mine.” Isabel smiled, grateful that she had at least one person on her side...though she had to be careful. She’d quickly lose Kyle if he found out she was using again. Their stepfather had been an addict, and had made their lives growing up absolute hell. Kyle would never forgive her if she fell down the same rabbit hole their stepfather had. The trouble was, she had fallen down that rabbit hole long ago. 

Tim and Lucy sat with a glowing Angela and Wesley at the new fondue restaurant Ma Famille. It was owned and operated by a French family. Angela wasn’t able to sample their fabulous wine list unfortunately, but she was able to partake in their delicious foods. Angela stifled a yawn as she dipped a strawberry in the melted chocolate fondue. She sighed in content as she popped it into her mouth, loving the combined flavors of strawberry and chocolate. “This place is amazing. Little one thinks so too.” She gently rubbed her rounded tummy as she felt a kick, as Tim and Lucy smiled at her. Tim winked at Wes. “I see it’s almost naptime again...how many naps is that today, Lopez?” Angela glared at him. “You know another reason my son’s name is going to be Timothy? Because he’s just as much of a pain in the ass already as his namesake is. I never got any sleep the first trimester because I was too busy puking 24/7. Now I can never get anything done because I’m too tired, and too busy sleeping.” Tim just laughed and shook his head. “I’m glad he’s up to the task of keeping you in line...makes it easier for the rest of us.” Angela rolled her eyes as Lucy, Tim, and Wes all laughed. Wes pulled Angela’s head into his shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes and gently hummed in delight...the flavor of the chocolate dipped strawberry still on her tongue. Wes picked up his glass of wine and took another sip. “Soooo….when are you two going to move on in the game of life? So far Angela and I are the only ones married and expecting. We need some backup...we can’t be the only ones in our circle of friends at this stage of the game.” Angela opened her eyes and smiled at Tim, who quickly picked up his wine and took a sip. Lucy laughed. “Wes, we just now started seeing each other again. Besides, all good things come to those who wait.” Wes smiled at Lucy, as Angela gasped. “Holy shit, he’s active tonight.” She looked at Tim, who was gazing at her tummy, with a wistful expression. “Bradford...come over here and introduce yourself to Timothy.” Tim laughed and got up, and walked around the table, crouching next to Angela. She took his hand, and laid it over the spot where baby Timothy had just kicked her. Tim waited a few seconds, and shook his head when he didn't feel anything. “I think he’s shy.” But just then, Tim felt a strong, powerful, kick. He laughed in surprise as Angela smiled at him. “I think he likes you already.” Tim grinned, as did Lucy and Wes. Tim secretly couldn’t wait to meet the little boy who was to be named for him. 

Tim’s stalker couldn’t wait either, since they didn’t know when Tim and Lucy would return. The stalker entered Tim’s house. They had watched the house most of the afternoon, and had seen Tim and Lucy leave a couple of hours ago. Knowing they could be back fairly soon, the stalker wasted no time. The stalker took out several wedding pictures of Tim and Isabel...and looked at them, a nostalgic smile passing briefly across their face. Where to put them? The stalker went to Tim’s bedroom and put them in the nightstand that was on Tim’s side of the bed. The stalker also had two birthday cards that Isabel had given to Tim, and they went into the drawer with the pictures. The last thing that went into the drawer was Tim’s old wedding ring. Nodding in satisfaction, the stalker left the bedroom, and quietly slipped out of the house. 

Tim and Lucy stumbled into the house not long after, their hands and mouths all over each other. They shed their clothes on the way to the bedroom, desperate for each other. Lucy backed Tim towards the bed as he held her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, their tongues swimming in each other’s mouths. Moaning, and panting, they fell onto the bed. Tim started to roll Lucy underneath him, but she smiled, and shook her head. She teased him, and tasted him, making him more desperate for her than he already was. He hissed in a breath as Lucy positioned herself on top of him. He couldn’t take it anymore, and he brought her down onto him. She gasped in delight as he entered her, and she began to ride him. They came together after what seemed like forever, and she fell forward on top of him, breathless. “What you do to me, Tim Bradford.” He smiled, incredibly pleased with himself, as he held her close. “I could say the same, Lucy Chen.” She smiled, and pressed a kiss to his neck. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep, still joined together. 

The stalker had watched Tim and Lucy come home, and still couldn’t believe they were in fact together. Well, hopefully that little gift the stalker had left for Tim would take care of that. Tim wasn’t supposed to be with Lucy...and the stalker was going to make sure of that, no matter what they had to do. 

The next morning, Tim was in the kitchen making breakfast. Lucy had just gotten out of the shower. After brushing her teeth, and her hair, she went into the bedroom to get dressed. After getting dressed, she looked around for a tissue, but didn’t see any. There hadn’t been any in the bathroom either. Remembering that sometimes Tim kept a small box of them in the night stand drawer on his side of the bed, she went to it and opened it...and frowned at what she saw. She slowly pulled out the wedding ring, and the birthday cards, and the wedding pictures. Her heart plummeted to her feet. Tim had reassured her over and over again, that he was happy with her, and wanted a life with her, and had no desire to go back to Isabel. So why had he kept all of these things, and hidden them from her? She had been in this drawer before, and they weren’t there the last time she’d been in it. What else was Tim hiding from her? She quickly put the things back in the drawer and closed it, willing the tears away, unaware that one of the wedding pictures had slipped out of her hands, and fallen by the bed. She quickly finished getting dressed. 

Tim had just finished cooking breakfast and was about to serve it, when Lucy strolled into the kitchen. He turned and smiled at her. “Hey...you’re supposed to be in bed, I was about to bring us breakfast.” Lucy fake smiled at him, which Tim immediately caught, and caused his face to fall. “Sorry, I can’t stay. I forgot I was helping Angela go baby shopping this morning.” It wasn’t a total lie...she was helping Angela baby shop today, and she had just now remembered it...but they weren’t going shopping until this afternoon. Tim frowned at her, more deeply this time. “Uh huh. Well, ok. We can do dinner tonight instead.” Lucy went to him and quickly kissed him...her heart at war with itself. “Maybe...I’ve been spending all my nights with you lately, and I’m neglecting things at my apartment.” Tim wrapped his arms around her before she could escape. “Ok...so, I’ll bring dinner to your place, and I’ll help you catch up on whatever it is.” Lucy sighed, and nodded...there was just no escaping this man, and she couldn’t bring herself to say no to him. She kissed him again quickly. “Ok. See you tonight.” She grabbed her purse and fled out of the front door a little quicker than she meant to.

Tim was scowling at his front door that he had just watched Lucy sprint out of. Something was definitely up with Lucy, but what? They had had a great time with Angela and Wes last night. They had had an even greater time once they’d gotten back to his place. So what had happened between when they fell asleep, and now? Tim closed his eyes and shook his head in confusion and frustration. He sighed to himself. Well...if he was going to help Lucy catch up on things at her apartment tonight, that gave him the day to catch up on things around his house since he and Lucy were both off today as well. He went into his bedroom to strip the bed and wash the sheets that smelled of him and Lucy. As he was walking around the bed, stripping it, he saw the picture on the floor and frowned. Where the hell had that picture come from? He’d given all the wedding pictures to Isabel in the divorce; he hadn’t wanted to keep them, but she had. He bent down to pick the picture up. He tossed it on the nightstand, and that was when he noticed the drawer that wasn’t fully closed. He opened it, and stared at the contents in shock. There he saw the birthday cards, more wedding pictures, and his wedding ring. He knew damn well he had given all of those things to Isabel...now he knew who must have been in his house, apparently more than once. His temper boiled, and then a feeling of dread settled in his gut. He closed his eyes. Damnit...he knows the picture wasn’t on the floor last night when he and Lucy had gotten home, nor was it there this morning when he had gotten out of bed. Which means Lucy had somehow found it..and now he knew why she had left his house with such a hurt, confused look in her eyes. He grabbed the rest of the the wedding pictures, birthday cards, and his wedding ring, and tossed them on the bed. Then he slammed the drawer shut, and jumped into the shower, his plans of breakfast and catching up on housework abandoned. After his quick shower, he dried off, brushed his teeth, slapped on some deodorant, and then quickly got dressed. He grabbed his keys and his wallet, and the stuff he had found in the drawer in his nightstand. He put the wedding pictures, birthday cards, and his old wedding ring in a small plastic bag, and went into the garage. He climbed into his truck and all but slammed the door, tossing the bag onto the passenger seat. He started the engine up, as his thoughts drifted to Lucy. He hoped he could explain things and make her understand; but right now, it wasn’t to Lucy that he had to go. He backed out of the garage, and down his driveway, hitting the button on his garage door opener to close the garage. Then he headed for Isabel’s apartment.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim confronts Isabel about the items he found in his house. Lucy confronts Tim about his feelings for Isabel. Tim turns to his dad for advice. And the stalker amps up their attack on Tim and Lucy.

Tim banged on Isabel’s door. He lectured himself the entire way over to her place to play it cool, stay calm, don’t be mean. But the rage eating him up inside that she would do this to him was unfortunately winning out. He fought for control of himself as Isabel opened the door. She smiled brightly when she saw who was standing there. “Tim!” She launched herself at him, and he had no choice but to catch her in his arms or risked being knocked over. “Oh, I knew you’d come, I just knew it.” Tim disentangled himself from her. He glared at her. “We need to talk, right now.” He stormed inside her apartment as she frowned at him. Isabel closed the door and waited. He turned around to face her, and she went to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him for all she was worth. Tim felt the familiar feel of her arms, smelled her familiar scent, and tasted her familiar taste. At one time all of that would have made him melt...but now it repulsed him. He shoved her away, a little harder than he meant to. “Isabel...just stop.” Isabel frowned at him. “You didn’t come here to talk, Tim, and we both know it.” Tim rolled his eyes, and struggled for patience. He looked back at her. “Actually, I did come here to talk. I want to know why the hell you were in my house, and why the hell you left these.” He tossed her the bag of their wedding photos, birthday cards she’d given him, and his wedding ring. Isabel caught the bag and looked at it, then looked at Tim and shrugged her shoulders in confusion. “What are you talking about? I didn’t leave these...and it’s OUR house.” Tim glared at her. “It hasn’t been our house in a long damn time, and you know it.” Isabel clutched the bag to her heart. “Tim, I swear, I didn’t leave these at our house. These are precious to me. I keep them in my hope chest.” Tim’s expression softened, fractionally. “Izzy, what are you doing? It’s over between us, and has been for a long time.” Isabel closed her eyes and shook her head. “It doesn’t have to be. You can do better...we can do better.” Tim looked at her incredulously. “I could do better? What more could I have possibly done? I did everything possible to keep our marriage afloat..I risked my damn life and career for you!” Isabel frowned at him. “All those overtime jobs…” Tim laughed at her bitterly, as he paced back and forth. “Are you serious right now? Isabel, I promise you, you DO NOT want to go there with me.” She started to say something, but Tim kept going. “You think I didn’t know that you were sleeping with half the force? It’s like you don’t see anything wrong with anything you did. You blame everyone else...me, the force, the job...for your actions. You were the one that became an addict. You were the one that broke our vows. You were the one that slept around, for apparently most of our marriage. The only thing I did was practically ruin my career and my life trying to save you!” Tim roared at the top of his lungs before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He looked back at Isabel, who was crying. “It’s over between us Izzy, and has been for a while. Leave me alone. Don’t come to MY house again.” He started to walk past her and leave when Isabel snapped at him. “Why can’t I come there? Is your rookie still there? Tell me, Tim, did you start sleeping with her before or after your first shift with her?” Tim stopped walking and turned to glare at Isabel, his look deadly. His voice had lowered to barely above a whisper, and it drained the blood from Isabel’s face. “You stay the hell away from Lucy, Isabel. I swear, if you go anywhere near her, you’ll wish you were never born.” Tim stalked to the door and jerked it open. He looked back at Isabel. “Goodbye, Izzy. I hope you get the help you need.” Before he turned and left, Isabel looked at him pleadingly. “I thought you loved me...guess I was wrong.” That parting shot caused Tim to take one of his own...something he rarely did. “I thought I did too…looks like we were both wrong.” He walked out, slamming the door behind him. Isabel collapsed into tears, clutching the bag of momentos from her life with Tim. His words were echoing in her mind. ‘You’ll wish you were never born.’ Isabel took the bag and placed it back in her hope chest as the words continued to bounce around in her mind. She went to the cabinet where she kept her hard liquor and jerked it open, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. She took several long pulls from it. “I already do wish that Tim.” She put the bottle back into the cabinet and slammed the door. Then she called her dealer.

Tim arrived at Lucy’s apartment with pizza from their favorite pizza joint. He knocked on the door, holding the pizza box. Lucy opened it, and Tim smiled. But the smile fell from his face when he saw her expression. “Lucy…” She took the pizza box from him and walked into the kitchen with it. She set it on the counter, as Tim came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Boot, we need to talk.” Lucy wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from Tim’s clothes...he smelled like body odor and cigarettes. She stepped out of his arms and turned to glare at him. “You were at Isabel’s weren’t you?” Tim gulped...he should have known she’d figure it out. He’d trained her to pay attention to details...every detail, about everything. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes, but it’s not what you think, Luce.” She eyed him, and saw the lipstick on his mouth from where Isabel had kissed him earlier. She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. Look, Tim, I can’t do this. I can’t share you with anyone, and you really shouldn’t expect me to. You know me better than that, or at least you should.” Tim looked at her, confused. “What are you talking about?” Lucy, still at the counter, ripped off a paper towel from the paper towel rack and handed it to him. He stared at it confused, before she gently pointed to her lips. Tim’s eyes went wide with shock, as he stalked to her bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there was some lipstick on his mouth. He silently cursed as he wiped his mouth off. He went back to Lucy, who was standing in the kitchen, waiting for him to explain. “Ok, Lucy, really, this is not at all what you think. Please believe me. Let me explain.” Lucy stood with her arms crossed, and tried to use her best judgment. Her mind was telling her there was a good explanation for this. But her heart was screaming at her to end things now. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “Tim...look. Clearly things aren’t resolved between you and Isabel.” Tim started forward towards her, but Lucy held up her hand. “Even if nothing happened between you two...there are still feelings there, at least on her end. I can’t deal with all that.” The look on Tim’s face broke Lucy’s heart. He glanced away from her, before looking back at her, his eyes flat. “Are you breaking up with me?” Lucy shook her head. “No...I just think we need to take a breath while you figure out what you want. Clearly you at least miss Isabel, otherwise you wouldn’t have those pictures...and your wedding ring.” Lucy looked down at the floor as her voice broke. Tim rushed up to her and took her face in his hands. “Lucy...I do not miss her. And I didn’t keep any of that stuff, I gave it all to Isabel during the divorce.” Lucy looked up at him...she wanted to believe him so badly. But, she was afraid...and that’s what hurt her the most; she was afraid of getting hurt by the person she loved the most and trusted the most in this world. Tim let go of her and stepped back, as he nodded. “Maybe we do need to take a breath. Because I thought you trusted me, and trusted us. Clearly that’s not the case. If you’d just let me explain...” But Lucy shook her head, and looked away from him. Tim looked down at the floor, his hands on his hips. He looked sadly up at her and sighed. “Enjoy the pizza, Luce.” He started to walk away, but instead, walked back towards Lucy, and grabbed her face, kissing her deeply, and tasted the salt of her tears streaming down her face. He held her face firm in his hands and forced her to look at him. “There is no one but you. There will never be anyone else but you. And when you figure that out, I’ll be waiting...for you. I love you, Boot.” He kissed her forehead, and walked to the door. As he opened it, he looked back at her. “Lock this door. I mean it.” Then he walked out of her apartment. 

Colonel Bradford had a bottle of Tim’s favorite whiskey and two glasses sitting on the table outside on the back patio. He’d gotten a call from his son, and he could tell just by the tone of Tim’s voice that something was very wrong. Katharine was over at Sydney’s babysitting the twins while Sydney and her husband Adam were out on a date. Colonel Bradford heard Kojo’s excited barks and knew Tim had arrived. He poured them each three fingers of whiskey, and waited for Tim to come to the patio. 

Tim saw Kojo out in the yard, and knew where his dad was. Kojo raced up to him and Tim laughed as he petted him. “Hey Kojo! How you been boy? You having fun out here? I bet you are...lots more room to run around.” He played with Kojo for a bit, and then made his way to the patio. He let out a short laugh as he saw the drinks his dad had already prepared for them. Colonel Bradford stood up and hugged his son. “Women problems, huh?” Tim’s shoulders slumped. “You don’t know the half of it, dad.” Colonel Bradford nodded, and then sat down, as Tim did the same. “So fill me in, son.” Tim proceeded to do just that.

Tim stared off into the distance as the sun had set and painted the sky in beautiful shades of pink and red. “You know where I’m at right now dad?” Colonel Bradford shrugged his shoulders. “Well, kind of. I’ve never had a female stalker...but I have had plenty of communication problems with your mother. It took a divorce and years apart to fix that, but we seem to be doing better now.” Colonel Bradford smiled as he thought of Katharine. He had lost her once...and life had finally smiled on him and brought her back into his life...it’s a gift for which he would be forever grateful. Tim took a sip of his whiskey and shook his head. “I don’t know what to do, dad. What would you do?” Colonel Bradford looked at him. “Are you confused about which one of these women you want to be with?” Tim vigorously shook his head. “Hell no, I know exactly who I want to be with. I want Lucy. Hell, I need Lucy. I’ve never felt this way before, about anyone, not even my ex wife. It’s different with Lucy. She’s...everything.” Colonel Bradford nodded in understanding, because that was exactly how he felt about Tim’s mother. “Then you need to make sure she knows that. And you can’t give up on explaining it to her until she gets it, no matter how long it takes. But son, let me tell you something, you’ve got a problem here.” Colonel Bradford sipped his whiskey, and noted the surprised expression on Tim’s face. He looked off into the sunset, and sighed, before looking back at Tim. “I don’t just mean women problems. You have a legitimate problem. You’re being stalked, which, last time I checked was against the law. And unless I missed something, you’re still a police officer. You can’t just go at this thing from the angle of a frustrated boyfriend who’s being bothered by his ex wife. You’ve got to go at this from the law enforcement angle too. Someone is breaking the law, and you need to handle that end of it first.” Tim nodded in agreement, ashamed of himself for putting that part of it on the back burner. Colonel Bradford refilled their drinks as he spoke. “Go to your boss...and tell him exactly what’s going on. And then you tell Lucy exactly what’s going on. Make her listen to you, because this affects her too. Let me ask you something, do you care about Isabel, at all?” Tim guiltily looked at his father. “Maybe once, I did. I still hope she gets her life together. But I don’t want to be in any part of her life. Lucy’s it for me.” Tim laughed, and his father smiled at him. Colonel Bradford took a sip of his drink. “Still amazed you fell for your rookie, are you?” Tim nodded as he sipped his drink. Colonel Bradford smiled at his son. “Well, Lucy seems to be a good fit for you. And if I were 30 years younger, and didn’t already have your mother, I’d give you a run for your money for Lucy.” Tim frowned at his father, making Colonel Bradford laugh. “Go talk to her Timothy, and make her listen. Not only for her safety, but for the sake of your relationship. Don’t do what I did and give up too soon...or you’ll lose a lot of time you could be spending with her. And time is something we can never get back.” Tim and his dad finished their drinks and gazed out into the distance, looking at the stars that were now glittering like diamonds in the night sky.

Tim was going to go see Sgt. Grey first thing in the morning. He was driving home from Lucy’s apartment. He had gone back there after leaving his dad’s house, but Lucy hadn’t been there. He had texted her, but, she hadn’t responded. He pulled onto his street, and came within sight of his driveway. A huge weight fell off of his shoulders when he saw a familiar car parked in his driveway. Tim parked in the road in front of his house, and turned the engine off. He got out of the truck and closed the door. He started walking up the path to his front door, when it flew open, and Lucy came running out. She launched herself at Tim, who caught her in his arms. She choked the words out through her tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Tim.” He held her tightly against him, as her arms tightened around his neck. He kissed her temple. “I’m sorry too, Boot. It’s ok. I’m not mad at you.” He felt Lucy trying to fight back her tears and smiled to himself. He rubbed her back gently, up and down, as he held her. “Shhh….it’s ok, Luce. I’ve got you.” She pulled back and looked at him, and smiled through her tears. He always had her, and she should never have doubted that. The moonlight danced across her skin as the night breeze blew her hair across her face. Tim brushed her hair back and kissed her on the lips, gently at first, before Lucy grabbed his shirt front, deepening the kiss. Tim rested his brow against hers and sighed. “Don’t go home, Boot. Please, don’t.” Lucy shuddered against him. “I’m not going anywhere, except inside your house.” Lucy turned and grabbed his hand and they walked inside his house together, and shut the door. Neither had seen the car two houses away, or the person watching them. The car drove away, the person inside seething with rage and despair.

Tim saw the pizza box on his kitchen table and looked at Lucy in surprise. “You didn’t eat?” Lucy shook her head. “No. I was too upset. Angela made me realize I wasn’t being fair to you, so here, I am. I called her after you left.” Tim looked at her and nodded. He grabbed the pizza box and took it to the kitchen counter. Then he turned his oven on low. “We’ll heat this up some. I’ve got a nice red to go with it, or tequila if you want.” Lucy eyed the pizza. “I think we’ll start with the red...and then you can tell me what the hell is going on.” Tim nodded, and Lucy pointed at him. “All of it Tim, I mean it.” Tim rolled his eyes and nodded again. 

Tim got two wine glasses out of a cabinet as Lucy opened the bottle. She poured them both generous helpings, as the oven dinged. Tim stuck the pizza on a cookie sheet, and then put them both into the oven. He set the timer for ten minutes. Then he sat down with Lucy at the kitchen table, and over the delicious merlot Lucy had poured them, he told her everything that was going on...and Lucy’s eyes widened with shock at every word.

Tim rose to get the pizza out of the oven as Lucy poured them more wine. Tim put three slices of pizza on two plates, and brought the plates to the table. He put one plate in front of Lucy as he sat at the table with the other plate. “You have to go to Sgt. Grey, Tim...this sounds like Isabel has gone off the deep end.” Tim knew what he was going to say next to Lucy would upset her, but he had to do it. “Luce...I went to see her today to confront her about all of this.” The words snapped out of Lucy before she could help herself. “And did you kiss her before or after you two talked?” Tim froze, with a slice of pizza midway to his mouth. Lucy inwardly cringed and berated herself. Tim slowly put the pizza back down on his plate, and sighed. He took a long sip of wine as he chose his words carefully. “I didn’t kiss her, Lucy, let’s get that straight right now. She kissed me...and no, I didn’t reciprocate. Nothing happened between us...and we’re not going any further with this until you understand that and believe that.” Lucy sipped her wine, and looked at Tim. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I know you wouldn’t do something like that, to me or to anyone. I’m sorry.” Tim glanced away as Lucy reached for his hand. “Honestly, I really am sorry, Tim. I do trust you...with everything that I am, I absolutely trust you.” Tim looked back at her and nodded, squeezing her hand. Here goes...he sipped his wine and looked at Lucy. “So, this is going to upset you, probably, and I’m sorry. I absolutely agree with you that I need to go to Sgt. Grey with this...but I don’t think Isabel is my stalker.” Lucy choked on her wine. “Seriously, Tim? After everything that’s happened, and you’re still defending her?” Lucy started to rise, and Tim grabbed for her. “You said you trusted me, right? Then hear me out on this.” Lucy sighed but nodded as she sat back in the chair. “Ok, tell me your theory.” Tim looked at Lucy, relief evident on his face. At least she was willing to listen to him. “I know Isabel fairly well...at least in some ways. I know her tells. She genuinely looked shocked when I confronted her earlier about being in my house. The stuff I thought she left here...those things are precious to her. To her...not me.” He said that last part with emphasis, hoping Lucy understood. Tim shook his head as he looked away. “I honestly don’t think she would risk losing them by just leaving them here. I could have tossed them in the trash for all she knew...I don’t think she’d risk that.” Lucy nodded...it made sense. “So what do you want to do?” Tim looked at her then, and Lucy smiled at him. She knew that look...and it always made her melt. She got up and came to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck. “I want to finish this pizza, and the wine, and be with you. We both have to work tomorrow, so, first thing we do is go to Sgt. Grey with this. I want you with me when we tell him, because I think you’re a part of his too.” Lucy looked at him then, and fear came into her eyes. “You think when we were out running that car was aiming for us.” Tim shook his head. “No...I think it was aiming for you.” Lucy shuddered and Tim tightened his grip on her. He kissed her tenderly. “I promise Luce...I won’t let anything happen to you. I got your back.” Lucy grinned as she kissed him. “I know...I’ve got yours too.” The kiss deepened, and they moaned together.

The stalker entered Lucy’s apartment, that was now strictly hers as Jackson and Sterling had moved in together a few weeks ago, with fury in their eyes. Clearly Tim and Lucy weren’t getting the message. The stalker took a knife out of their pocket, and slashed Lucy’s couch, and recliner. They tore pictures off the walls, and smashed them into the floor. The stalker then poured red paint all over Lucy’s kitchen...the cabinets, the walls, the floors. The stalker then went into her bedroom with the paint. First the stalker slashed her bedding, and her mattress. They tore her clothes out of her drawers, slashing all of them. Then the stalker dipped the brush in red paint, and scrawled a terrifying message on the wall above her bed. The message read ‘Next time, it will be your blood, bitch.’ The stalker pocketed the knife and the paintbrush, and carried the paint can with them, as they exited Lucy’s apartment and shut the door. The stalker smiled as Lucy’s neighbor came out of the apartment next door. “Oh...repainting? Lucy will love that...her favorite color is red!” The stalker smiled. “Oh, I know. You have a good evening!” The stalker quickly exited Lucy’s apartment building. They worried about the neighbor at first...but decided it was no big deal. The neighbor clearly hadn’t known who they were. The stalker strolled down the street, feeling the weight of the knife and the paintbrush in their pocket.


	4. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy go to Sgt. Grey and tell him about the stalking. Colonel Bradford calls in reinforcements to protect his son...and of course Jase answers the call for help. The stalker sends Lucy a menacing warning. And Lucy and Tim begin playing the stalker's game of hide and seek.

Tim and Lucy were sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office...and he was scowling at both of them. “You should have come to me with this immediately Officer Bradford. Officer Chen gets a pass this time, although she knows better. But you’re a veteran cop, Tim. There’s no excuse for the delay in coming to me.” Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Sarge...I didn’t even put it together at first. The minute I did, I came to you. But honestly, I really don’t think Isabel is behind this. It just doesn’t feel like her. When I confronted her, she didn’t seem mad or angry with me, she just seemed really sad. But the things that have been done so far...there’s no sadness in them, there’s anger, rage.” Sgt. Grey looked at him intently, before glancing at Lucy. “What’s your opinion, Officer Chen?” Lucy glanced between Sgt. Grey and Tim. “Honestly sir, I agree with Officer Bradford. I wasn’t with him when he talked to Isabel, so I can’t speak to her mindset. And I don’t know Isabel as well as he does. But the few times I have talked to her, I didn’t experience any rage or anger coming from her. It was mostly just sadness...kind of wishing for her life as it used to be, before the drugs took over.” Sgt. Grey nodded thoughtfully at her. Lucy glanced at Tim, before continuing. “This doesn’t feel anything like something a cop would do...this feels like something someone deranged would do. Isabel might not like me, but, I don’t think she’d do anything to physically hurt me or Officer Bradford. That car could have severely injured both of us.” Sgt. Grey nodded when Detective Harper knocked on the door and then entered without waiting for permission. She looked really uptight and worried. “Sorry to interrupt. Officer Chen, you need to get to your apartment, like right now.” Tim frowned at Nyla. “No can do Harper, unless it’s a crime scene. We’re busy, here.” Nyla looked at Tim nervously. “Yeah...it is. Sgt. Grey, you’ll want to see this too.” Sgt. Grey frowned and shook his head as he stood up. “Let’s go.” He texted Monica as they left his office. He knew she’d want to know what was going on. 

As Lucy, Tim, Harper, and Sgt. Grey entered the apartment building, Lucy was surprised to see Nolan and West already there in the lobby. They turned when the group walked in, and Jackson walked up to her. Lucy looked at him questioningly. “What are you two doing here?” Jackson grabbed her arms, and stopped her from going any further. “We got a call about a noise complaint in another apartment. Since we were already here, I stopped by to get a couple of things I didn’t realize I’d left here in my room.” Sgt. Grey and Tim had come up behind Lucy and were waiting for the rest, as Nolan and Harper spoke with the apartment manager. Jackson looked nervously from Lucy to Sgt. Grey. “It’s really bad. The place is trashed, and...well...um…” Lucy gasped as she watched the color drain from Jackson’s face. Sgt. Grey frowned at him. “And what, Officer West?” Jackson gave Lucy a look of sympathy before looking back at Sgt. Grey. “A threat was made sir.” Sgt. Grey sighed deeply. “Against whom, Officer West?” Jackson looked at Tim, then at Lucy. He sighed as Sgt. Grey crossed his arms and waited. “Against Officer Chen sir.” Sgt. Grey closed his eyes briefly. Then he got to work. “Ok...let’s go take a look.” Tim and Lucy looked at each other grimly as they followed Sgt. Grey and West to the elevator. Harper and Nolan joined them. They stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the floor to her apartment. 

Lucy gasped as she entered her apartment. Tim closed his eyes and swore, and Sgt. Grey frowned at both of them. “I think this is way beyond just a pissed off ex wife Officer Bradford.” Tim nodded as he looked around. Harper walked in and her eyes went wide as she looked around at the destruction. Officer Nolan came up to them. “You need to see your bedroom, Chen. It’s written on the wall in there.” Lucy stumbled in shock to her bedroom, and her hand flew to her mouth as she looked around and saw the threat on the wall above her bed, scrawled in red paint. 'Next time it will be your blood, bitch.' Tim came up behind her, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. “Damn. Lucy, you cannot stay here tonight.” Lucy whirled on him, her emotions all over the place. “Well it’s not like you can stay at your house either, Tim.” Tim started to argue. “No one destroyed my house or left a threat against me on my bedroom wall.” Lucy frowned at him. “No...but someone did leave you a gift in your nightstand drawer.” Tim glanced around at some of the curious looks they were getting from their fellow police officers who had arrived on scene. Nolan came up with a suggestion. “You guys can crash at my place if you need to. I’ve got plenty of room, and I just put in a new security system.” Sgt. Grey nodded in approval. “We’ll start with that, and we’re done talking about it here.” He glanced around as the crime scene techs showed up. He didn’t want a bunch of people knowing where Tim and Lucy would be staying, and more and more personnel were arriving on the scene. “Officer Nolan, Officer West, Detective Harper, you three come with us, and we’re going back to the station.” Sgt. Grey looked around. “Officer Grimes, you and Officer Eames stay here and secure this crime scene. Your relief will come next shift. No one goes in or out of this place if they’re not a cop or a crime scene tech, got it?” The officers nodded their heads. Sgt. Grey looked at Lucy. “Officer Chen...get what you need, now, from your apartment, you’re not coming back here for a while.” Lucy sadly nodded and went to the small closet by the front door...it looked like that was the only place that hadn’t been ruined. She got a small tote bag out of the closet, and then went into her bathroom. She got her toiletries, and that was about it. All of her clothes, even her extra police uniforms, had been ruined. She came back to the group who were by the front door. Lucy looked dejected, and Sgt. Grey put his arm around her shoulders. “We got you, Chen. Alright, everyone back to the station.” Lucy sadly glanced back at her apartment one last time, as they left.

After they had left Lucy’s apartment, Tim and Lucy had asked for permission to check his house. Sgt. Grey granted it, but told them they had to report to Mid Wilshire within an hour. Lucy and Tim pulled up in front of his house. Tim noticed the front door was open. He sighed. “Damnit.” He and Lucy got out of the shop, their weapons drawn, and cautiously approached his front door. Just as they walked inside, Jase came out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand. He took a big bite out of the apple. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Lucy and Tim pointed their weapons at him. “Wow. Not exactly the welcome I was expecting.” Lucy smirked at him and holstered her weapon, as Tim scowled at him. “Damnit Jase, I could have shot you!” Tim holstered his weapon, as he walked to Jase. He continued to scowl at him as Jase just grinned, and continued eating the apple. Tim finally looked away, but couldn’t stop the laugh from coming out. Lucy smiled and came up to hug Jase. “Sorry Jase, it’s been a bad day already and it’s barely halfway over. What are you doing here, and when did you get here?” Jase hugged her hard enough to lift her off the floor. “I missed you gorgeous. Kinda missed you cousin.” He munched on an apple as he spoke. “I got here about fifteen minutes ago. The Colonel called me.” Tim rolled his eyes...he should have known. “Figures. Ok, I’m going to get some stuff, and then Lucy and I have to report back to the station. What are you going to do Jase? Our shift doesn’t end for another few hours.” Jase just smiled at him cryptically. Tim shook his head and looked at Lucy. “You deal with him. I’m going to grab some stuff.” Tim stalked to his bedroom as Lucy filled Jase in on what was happening. Jase gave a low whistle as Tim came out of his bedroom with a small bag of clothes. Jase pointed at him, as he threw the apple core away in the trash. “I never liked that girl. I told you she was going to be trouble. Her whole family is weird.” Tim stopped and looked at Jase, as an idea came to him. But he put it away for later as he walked into his guest bedroom, and went to the wall safe. In all of the craziness, he hadn’t thought to check it until now. He quickly dialed in the combination and opened it...and swore. Lucy was using the bathroom, so she didn’t hear him, but Jase heard him. He came up behind Tim. “What’s wrong?” Tim glanced over his shoulder and frowned at him. “Shh! Keep your damn voice down.” Jase glanced over his shoulder as Tim moved things around in the safe. “I can’t believe it...it’s gone.” Jase looked at Tim, confused. “What’s gone?” Tim sighed in frustration. “The ring...the one I had you make for Lucy. I kept it, even after we broke up. Looks like they took some money out of here too. Shit!” Jase slapped him on the back. “Well..that really freaking sucks. Speaking of...are you two back together?” Tim couldn’t hide his grin, and Jase smiled. “About damn time. Look bro...that sucks about the ring, but it’s not like I can’t make another. Have you told Lucy about any of that yet?” Lucy frowned at them, she had just come out of the bathroom. “Told me about what?” Jase and Tim whirled. Tim was having trouble coming up with something to say, but Jase was always ready with the smartass remarks. “Wow...nice, Lucy. I didn’t even hear you coming that time...you’d make a good SEAL.” Lucy shook her head and laughed. “No, thanks, there’s enough excitement around here.” She looked at Tim. “Are you ready? We’re going to be late.” Tim nodded. “I am..let’s go. Where will you be, Jase?” Jase grabbed another apple on the way out as they all walked out of Tim’s house. Tim shut the front door, and locked it, as Jase took a big bite of apple, and swallowed it. “Oh, I’ll be around. Just text me when you guys are done with shift.” And with that, Jase strolled to his truck, hopped in it, and gave a wave as he drove off. 

Tim and Lucy reported to Mid Wilshire with two minutes to spare. They went to the locker rooms to stow their things, then went to Sgt. Grey’s office. He was on the phone, and motioned them to sit down. Tim waited for Sgt. Grey to finish his phone call before speaking. “Sorry to cut it close, sir. My cousin Jase was at my house when we arrived. He caused a slight delay.” Sgt. Grey laughed. “Huh.. I didn’t know he was in town, I like that guy.” Tim couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, I didn’t know he was in town either. And yeah, he’s alright.” Sgt. Grey nodded, and then got serious. “Ok, so, this is what’s happening. For tonight, you two will stay with Nolan. After that…” Tim shook his head. “No. No safehouses. I had enough of that crap last time. Officer Chen and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves.” Tim was scowling at him, while Sgt. Grey just waited for Tim to finish. “You done yet?” Tim sighed, and nodded. “Now, if I can finish. I was going to say we’d stash you in a hotel somewhere. But my girlfriend threatened to kick my ass if I did that, and I honestly think she could.” Lucy couldn’t help but laugh, and Tim smiled. They both knew Monica had Sgt. Grey whipped, and that yes, she could easily take him, if she had to. Lucy looked at Sgt. Grey. “Where are we staying?” The voice that came from behind them caused Sgt. Grey to smile. “With me.” Lucy and Tim turned and there was Monica. Lucy got up and hugged her, as Monica smiled. Monica hugged Tim, and then she looked at both of them. “This isn’t an FBI case, so, I’m out of it, professionally, at least. I’m also in the middle of a big case, so I won’t be there much. My place isn’t as big as John’s, but it’s also not as well known.” She looked at Tim then. “I told you that girl was going to be trouble. You never listen to me. Now look at the mess you’re in.” Tim just rolled his eyes. Monica strolled over to Sgt. Grey, as Tim and Lucy stood up. “We’re going to step out.” Tim shut the door, just before Monica leaned down and gave Sgt. Grey a deep, tongue filled kiss. “I gotta go to San Diego, but, I’ll only be there a couple of days. See you when I get back.” She kissed him again, and started to pull away, before he pulled her back. “I’ll miss you.” Monica grinned at him. “I’ll miss you more.” Then she was gone, and Sgt. Grey leaned back in his chair and smiled. His smile quickly fell away as his thoughts drifted back to Lucy’s apartment. He picked up his phone, and placed a call to Major Crimes. About thirty minutes later, Tim’s brother in law strolled into Mid Wilshire.

Tim was coming out of the break room when he saw Detective Adam Sutherland coming out of the men’s bathroom. “Adam?” Adam turned around and saw Tim and smiled. Adam walked up to Tim and they shook hands. Adam sighed. “Wish I were here under different circumstances.” Tim sighed. “You caught the case huh?” Adam nodded. “Major Crimes is short staffed right now, so yep, your brother in law is on the case.” Tim laughed. “Well, this is turning into a family affair. Jase is in town.” Adam grinned. “Excellent...it helps having a slightly crazy SEAL as backup. Is Sgt. Grey here?” Tim nodded. “Yeah, I’ll take you to his office.” Adam nodded, and looked at Tim. “After I talk to him, first thing I need to do is interview you and Officer Chen. Uhh...does Sgt. Grey know about you two?” Tim nodded, and Adam visibly relaxed. “That makes things a lot easier. Ok, let me talk to him, and then I’ll come find you two.” Tim knocked on Sgt. Grey’s door. He opened it when he heard Sgt. Grey’s voice. “Sgt. Grey, this is Detective Adam Sutherland, from Major Crimes. He’ll be investigating...um...the stalking. He’s also my brother in law.” Sgt. Grey looked at Adam in surprise. “Nice to meet you, Detective. I’m surprised Major Crimes is allowing you to investigate this.” Adam nodded. “We’re really short staffed right now, and I was the only detective who didn’t have a full case load.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Ok, well, have a seat, and I’ll brief you.” Tim closed the door, and went looking for Lucy. He found her in the roll call room, talking to Angela, who was on desk duty until after her baby was born. Tim came up to them. “Boot, a detective from Major Crimes has been sent to investigate our stalking. He wants to talk to us after he talks to Sgt. Grey. It’s Adam. He’s the one who caught the case.” Lucy looked at him in surprise. “He did?” Tim nodded and shrugged. “He said Major Crimes is short staffed, so, he caught it. I guess we’ll just wait for him here.” Tim, Lucy, and Angela chatted about anything but the case...mostly the baby, and how Angela and Wesley were having trouble agreeing on a middle name, and what to decorate the nursery in. Eventually, Adam came and found Tim and Lucy. It was a long, exhausting interview, but Adam was satisfied he had more than enough to get started with. Shift was over by then, so, Tim and Lucy headed out. They decided to go straight to Monica’s, since no one except a few people knew where she lived, and no one had overheard her offer for them to crash at her place.

Nyla entered her house, and felt the weight of the world crash down on her shoulders. The stalker had literally destroyed everything in Lucy’s apartment, and it had left Nyla with a creeped out, eerie feeling. She had never faced something like this personally, and could only imagine how terrifying it was. And it pissed her off...Tim and Lucy had been though enough, and now this. She slammed her front door in anger and frustration, when she heard a knock. She really wasn’t in the mood for company. She jerked open the door, without checking who was knocking first, and getting more and more pissed off by the second. “Look…” She froze as she saw Jase standing there, with that boyish smile and cute dimples she’d come to love. “Oh, trust me, I am looking.” Jase grabbed her face in his hands, and smiled as he kissed her deeply. She threw her arms around his neck, as he walked her backwards through her door, and slammed the front door with his foot. They kissed for several minutes before finally coming up for air. Nyla smiled at him. “What are you doing here?” Jase carelessly shrugged his shoulders. “My uncle called, and told me Tim was having an issue. Here I am.” Nyla shook her head and laughed as she hugged him. “It’s definitely more than an issue, and it’s been a shitty day and I’m glad you’re here. And whether he’ll admit it or not, I know Bradford is too.” Jase’s smile faded as he looked at Nyla. “If that bitch has fucked him over again…” Nyla frowned at Jase...she’d never heard him talk like that before. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Nyla filled him in on what she knew, and Jase swore. He shook his head. “She already ruined his life once...or tried to, and almost succeeded.” Nyla nodded sadly. “I know...but he and Lucy both are safe now, that’s the main thing.” Jase sighed. He knew where Isabel lived, and he was going to be paying her a visit...very soon. Jase looked at Nayla. “Want to go for a ride?” Nyla saw the look on his face and knew he was up to something. “Sure...where are we going?” Jase smiled. “It’s a surprise. I might need backup.” Nyla glanced at him, and sent him a wicked smile. “Let’s go. I think kicking someone’s ass might be just the stress reliever I need.” Jase chuckled as they got to his truck. “Yeah, but it’s not the only thing you need.” Nyla smiled as she and Jase climbed into his truck, and drove off. 

Thirty minutes later, Jase had pulled up in front of Isabel’s dump of an apartment. Nyla frowned as she looked around. “Where are we?” Jase looked at her. “Tim’s ex lives here. Let’s go have a chat with her.” Nyla nodded, and hopped out of the truck at the same time Jase did. They quickly walked to the stairs, and soon they were standing in front of Isabel’s door. Jase calmly knocked. A few minutes later, Isabel opened the door. 

Jase sighed inwardly to himself. Well, he had the answer to one question...judging by Isabel’s appearance and her shifty, twitchy behavior, she was definitely using again. Isabel frowned at him. “Jase? What are you doing here? Is Tim ok?” Jase strolled inside like he owned the place, and Nyla followed him. Isabel frowned at them as she closed the door. “Jase...why are you here?” Then she looked at Nyla. “And who the hell are you?” Nyla frowned at Isabel as Jase took control of the conversation. “Izzy...what the hell are you doing? It’s been over between you and Tim for a while now. Why are you harassing him?” Isabel stormed into her kitchen, as Jase and Nyla watched her. She opened a drawer and took out a lighter and a box of cigarettes. She took one out of the box and lit it, taking a couple of calming puffs before she answered him. “I don’t know what you, or Tim think is happening here, but I’m not harassing him. I bumped into him at the store a few days ago...but that’s all!” Jase went up to her, and she backed up into the counter. “No, that’s not all. Someone’s been in his house, and stole cash and other...things. Someone tried to run him and Lucy down the other day. And now someone has basically destroyed Lucy’s apartment. Funny thing is...none of this stuff started happening until you and Tim bumped into each other. Up until then, he said he hadn’t heard from you in over a year.” Isabel glanced between him and Nyla. “I didn’t do any of that! I love Tim, I would never hurt him!” Nyla glared at her. “You might want to rethink that statement. You already hurt him plenty before this mess started.” Isabel stalked up to Nyla, and Jase just grinned. He stuck his arm out, and held Isabel back. “Ha...no, that’s the last thing you want to do right now Isabel.I really don’t feel like taking you to the ER right now, and if you look at Nyla the wrong way, she’s going to wipe the floor with you, so back it up.” Nyla raised an eyebrow at Isabel, who slowly backed away towards the counter. Jase sighed. “I’m only going to say this once. Back off. Leave Tim and Lucy alone. If I have to come back here again, you’re not going to like it.” Just then, Jase went to her fridge and jerked it open, and saw a familiar sight. He looked at Isabel and shook his head and sighed. He took out a soda can that had definitely seen better days, and unscrewed the top of it. He pulled out a plastic baggie full of little white pills, as well as a needle, and a spoon from the soda can. “Damnit, Izzy.” He thew the can, spoon, and needle in the trash. Then he took the pills to the small bathroom, and flushed them. Isabel ran after him. “No! Damn you Jase!” Jase turned around and looked at her, a sad and angry expression on his face. “That shit is what cost you everything Izzy. You keep doing that crap, and it’s going to take away the last thing you have left, which is your freedom.” He shook his head and walked towards the front door. Nyla followed him. Isabel ran after them. “Please tell Tim, I still love him.” Jase turned and looked at her, with revulsion in his eyes. “You never loved Tim...you can’t even love yourself. You have no idea what love is, Izzy.” He opened the front door and he and Nyla walked out.


	5. False Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel is brought in for questioning. Isabel and Lucy get into a confrontation at Mid Wilshire. And the team beings to wonder if Isabel really is the stalker...or of it's someone else.

Tim and Lucy were sitting on the white sectional sofa in Monica’s apartment. She had already been called away on her case, and so Tim and Lucy had decided to just go to her place and crash. Nolan was fine with the idea. Since hardly anyone knew where they were, and since Jase had arrived in town, Sgt. Grey had decided for the time being, they were fine hiding out at Monica’s, and hadn’t assigned anyone to guard them. But he let them know that would change in a heartbeat if anything else happened.

Jase came to join them, and handed them each a glass of ice water. He and Nyla had arrived at Monica’s apartment not long ago. He sat down at the other end of the sectional, across from where Lucy was snuggled into Tim’s lap. Jase looked at them. “So, Nyla and I paid Isabel a visit.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise, as Lucy looked down, and sipped her ice water. “And? What happened?” Jase sadly looked at Tim. “Well, she’s definitely using again. I found a small stash in her fridge.” Tim sighed, and shook his head as he took a sip of ice water. Jase rolled his shoulders, getting the kinks out. “She swears she didn’t break into your house Tim...or into your apartment Lucy.” Lucy nodded and sighed. “I know she says that, but, who else could it be?” Jase shrugged. “I have no idea...any ideas Tim?” Tim sat there thinking...he knew he was missing something, something he had put away for later, but now, he couldn’t bring back the memory. Frustrated, he sighed. “There’s something, floating around in my mind...I can’t quite nail it down yet though.” Lucy looked back at him, over her shoulder. “What is it, babe?” Tim shook his head. “I don’t know...something Jase said earlier. But now, I can’t quite remember it.” Jase sipped his water. “The more you try and force it, the more it will resist. Let it go for now, and it will come back on it’s own.” 

Lucy glumly stared into ice water, and Jase noticed her expression. “Aww, Lucy Lou...it’s not that bad. I mean, at least I don’t have to sew you up this time.” Lucy couldn’t help but laugh as Jase winked at her. “No, I know, it’s just that..well for starters, my apartment is ruined. So are all my clothes, and almost everything else I own. I can’t replace all that stuff in one paycheck. And where am I supposed to live until my apartment is repaired? And who knows how long that will take.” Jase just looked at her. “I’ll help you replace whatever you need...consider it a thank you for convincing Nyla to give me a chance.” Lucy laughed at him. “I can’t accept that Jase, but thank you.” Jase just smiled at her, as he took a sip of ice water. “What you need to focus on right now is catching whoever decided to go psycho on you two. Worry about the other stuff later.” Tim nodded. Just then, his phone signaled he had a text. It was from his brother in law, Adam. He read it and sighed. “So Adam has set up a stakeout, at both my house, and Lucy’s apartment. Maybe this will be over sooner than later.” Jase nodded in approval. “Good...now...who’s hungry?” He went to raid Monica’s kitchen, as Tim and Lucy snuggled. She leaned into his shoulder as he kissed her temple. They both wondered what the stakeouts would bring. 

The stalker pulled into Tim’s neighborhood, and slowed, almost to a stop. Shit. The cops were there...the stalker could see three vehicles on Tim’s street that they had never seen before. The stalker seethed with rage, furious that their plan to devastate Tim’s house in the same way Lucy’s apartment had been devastated, was now not going to happen. The stalker slowly drove down Tim’s street, and turned onto another street. Soon they were headed away from Tim’s neighborhood. The stalker drove back home, in tears. The stalker wasn’t aware that a camera had snapped photos of their car and license plate. 

Isabel sat on the floor of her apartment. She had just done another line of coke, and she was sadly fingering Tim’s wedding ring. She had had it all once...and that bitch, Lucy Chen had stolen it all from her. Isabel sat there wishing she could just leave Los Angeles all together. Go somewhere else, start fresh. But she could never leave her mother or brother like that. And truthfully, her diseased mind and her broken heart both held at out hope that someday, Tim would find his way back to her. She could never leave as long as there was the possibility, however slim, that she and Tim would someday get back together. She brought Tim’s wedding ring to her lips and kissed it, as she began to rock back and forth on her floor, trying to find some comfort within herself. 

Jase frowned as he opened the last cabinet in Monica’s kitchen. “You’d think if Rabbit was going to offer up her place for us to crash at, she’d at least have put some food in the house. There’s not a damn thing to eat here...I mean unless you want some moldy cheese and rotten eggs.” Lucy wrinkled her nose. It was then that Jase noticed that Tim was smirking at him. Tim grinned at him as he took a sip of icewater. “We could always call Harper, see if she’d deliver for us.” Lucy looked at Tim. “You think that’s a good idea? What if someone follows her?” Tim pulled Lucy close reassuringly. “I doubt whoever is doing this will follow her. I like Harper, but she’s not my best friend on the force. I don’t think whoever’s doing this knows that Harper and I are sort of friends. And they can’t follow everyone I work with. Besides, Harper’s good. She’d be able to lose a tail if she needed to.” Jase smiled. “I want chinese.” Jase pulled out his phone and texted Nyla. He smiled when she returned his text almost a minute later. He read the text and looked up at Tim and Lucy. “Thirty minutes.” Tim nodded at Jase. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

Exactly thirty minutes later, Nyla walked into the lobby of Monica’s apartment building. She was going to ask the doorman to announce her arrival when she saw Jase in the lobby waiting for her. Jase waved to her and smiled, as the doorman nodded. He walked up to her and took one of the to go bags. He smiled as they walked towards the elevators. “You feeding an Army?” Nyla laughed. “Have you seen Bradford eat Chinese? There won’t be much left, I promise.” Jase just laughed in agreement as they boarded the elevator. Jase pushed the button for Monica’s floor. He looked at Nyla as the doors closed. “Any problems?” Nyla shook her head. “None...and I drove around the block a couple of times. I wasn’t followed. No one would connect me with Bradford of all people.” Jase laughed as the doors opened. “They better not. You’re mine, not his.” Nyla looked at him and smiled as Jase leaned down to kiss her. His eyes heated as he nibbled her mouth. “You staying?” Nyla started to tell him no...but why? She didn’t have her daughter until the weekend. She wasn’t on stakeout duty. Jase sensed her hesitation and begged. “Nyla...please, stay. Stay with me.” She melted at the look he was giving her, and nodded. “Alright.” Just then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She and Jase walked to Monica’s apartment. 

An hour later, Tim sat back with a pleasantly full stomach. Nyla looked at him and laughed. Tim smirked at her. “What?” Nyla shook her head as she finished her wine. “Jase made fun of me for how much food I bought...and there’s barely any left, just like I told him there would be.” Lucy smirked as she stood up. She started to clear away the dishes as Tim and Nyla helped her. Jase was frowning, as he got off the phone. Tim looked at him. “Jase? What’s up?” Jase held up Tim’s phone. “Adam tried to call you, but he couldn’t reach you, so he called me. A suspicious vehicle drove through your neighborhood earlier tonight.” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jase. Tim frowned at him. “And?” Jase sighed. “It’s the same make and model of the car that you reported tried to run you and Lucy over.” Tim felt like Jase was about to drop a bomb. He waited for the explosion as Jase did indeed dropped the bomb. “They got the license plate this time. The car is registered to Isabel.” 

Tim took the plates to the sink, and calmly placed them in it. Then he excused himself and opened the door to the balcony off the dining room. He stepped out and shut the door. He took several deep breaths, as he watched the twinkling lights of the L.A. skyline. He had to face it. The Isabel he had once loved, or thought he loved, was long gone. In her place was a stranger that Tim didn’t know, at all. And even though she no longer held the same place in his heart or in his life that she once had, it still cut him deeply that she was trying so hard to hurt him so brutally. He wondered how they had gotten from where they once were in life to this point. 

Lucy sighed as she washed dishes with Jase. Nyla was on the phone with her daughter reading her a bedtime story over FaceTime. Jase looked at Lucy. “You know he doesn’t love her anymore Lucy. I’m not sure he ever really did.” Lucy just nodded, but didn’t look at Jase. He took the plate from her. “I think you’re going to wash that thing until it breaks. Here, work on this one.” He handed her another dirty plate as he rinsed and dried the one Lucy had just washed. “Penny for your thoughts, Lucy Lou.” Lucy sighed. “I just don’t get how this is happening. Isabel loved Tim. I saw it, when I was his rookie. And he loved her. I don’t see how she can love him like she did, and then try to hurt him this way. It breaks my heart for him.” Jase nodded, and kept rinsing. “And that’s what makes you amazing, Lucy Lou. The fact that you can see those kinds of things in people. But I have to disagree with you here. What Isabel’s doing? That’s not love. That’s sickness. But...maybe Isabel isn’t doing this.” Jase put the last dish into the drying rack by the sink. Then he turned on the dishwasher. Monica had been falling behind on housekeeping it had seemed...almost every dish she owned had been in the sink. Lucy turned to look at Jase. “What do you mean?” Jase shrugged. “Isabel was a cop...and a good one, at one time. If she’s really the one stalking Tim, I don’t think she’d be dumb enough to use her own car to stalk him. She’d know better than that. Maybe it’s just supposed to look like she’s the one stalking him.” Lucy nodded. It was certainly possible. She dried off her hands, and turned to look at Tim. Jase smiled at her gently. “He’s going to be ok. But he’ll probably be a lot better if you go out there. I’m going to go unpack. Nyla and I will take the guest room, you and Tim can take Monica’s room.” Lucy looked back and smiled at Jase. “Oh...I didn’t know Nyla was staying over.” Jase just laughed. “Really?” Lucy laughed in return. “No...of course I knew. You’re really good for her Jase.” Just then, Nyla came into the kitchen. “Well, well, what’s going on in here?” Lucy turned and smirked at her. “We just finished cleaning the kitchen. I’m going to go check on Tim.” Lucy left the kitchen, and walked to the door leading to the balcony. She opened it and stepped out, closing the door, as Tim turned around. Nyla came to stand next to Jase, and stared at Tim as he put his arm around Lucy’s waist and pulled her close, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Nyla couldn’t help but feel sorry for Tim and the situation he was in. “He ok?” Jase shook his head. “Nope, not yet, but he will be. Because of the woman standing out there with him. She’s the best thing that ever happened to him.” Nyla turned to smile at Jase as he reached out and pulled her close. He leaned down to kiss her. “And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Jase made Nyla nervous when he talked like that, so, she thought a distraction was in order. She deepend the kiss, and Jase moaned. They stumbled to the guest room, never breaking the kiss, and closed the door.

The next day, Detective Adam Sutherland had Isabel brought in for questioning. He made damn sure Tim and Lucy were out on patrol when Isabel was brought in. Adam sat across the table from Isabel, in the interrogation room. He studied the woman before him, who used to be Mrs. Tim Bradford. He had read her file, and knew she used to be a cop, and fallen far from grace. It appeared to him she was still falling. He watched her as her eyes shifted nervously, as her hands opened and closed constantly, and he felt the table they were at vibrating as her right foot continued to bounce up and down at a frantic pace, causing the table to shake. He opened the file before him, and took out a picture of her car, placing in front of her. “Ms. Harris, is this your car?” Isabel glared at him. “My name is Mrs. Isabel Bradford.” Adam nodded apologetically. “My mistake. Mrs. Bradford, is this your car?” Isabel glanced at the picture and nodded. Adam spoke in a calm, soothing voice. “Please answer the question out loud.” Isabel sighed. “Yes, that’s my car. What’s this about?” Adam looked at her. “That is the same make and model of the vehicle that tried to run over Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen a couple of days ago.” Isabel shook her head. “No, no, no, it can’t be.” Adam continued as if he she hadn’t spoken. “That car was also seen leaving Officer Bradford’s neighborhood late last night. We traced the license plate. That car comes back to you, and you obviously don’t live in that neighborhood, so why were you there?” Isabel glared at him. “I wasn’t there! I was at my apartment. And I can prove it.” Adam nodded. “Ok then, so prove it.” Isabel smiled at him. “You can ask Jase Billings. He’s Tim’s cousin. He was at my apartment last night.” Adam sighed. “Yes, I’ve already talked to him, and he told me that he in fact was at your apartment, along with another police officer. Unfortunately for you, at the time your car was seen driving through Officer Bradford’s neighborhood, Mr. Billings had already left your apartment. He and the officer who accompanied him to your apartment were already at a different location. See where I’m going with this? Mr. Billings was not at your apartment at the time your car was driving through Officer Bradford’s neighborhood. Now, it’s not like your car can drive itself. Be straight with me Isabel...what were you doing there?” Isabel’s shoulders slumped. “I’m telling you, I wasn’t there!” Adam nodded. “Ok, then...is there anyone else who can verify your whereabouts last night at 8:30pm?” Isabel shook her head. She’d been with her dealer at that time, but she wasn’t about to give him up. But she knew damn well she wasn’t the one that had driven through Tim’s neighborhood in her car. Adam frowned. “Ok...how about this. Is there anyone else who has access to your car? A friend, or a relative perhaps?” Isabel was furious with herself. If she hadn’t been so stoned when her dealer arrived to her apartment last night, she might have noticed her car missing from the parking lot. But she’d been high as a kite, and wouldn’t have noticed a damn thing. She looked down at the table. “No, no one else that I know of has access to my car.” Adam nodded at that. He stood up. “I’ll be right back.” He walked to the door of the interrogation room and opened it. He glanced back at Isabel, before closing it, and then walked into the room next door, where Sgt. Grey, Nyla and Angela had been watching the interview. He frowned at them. “I can’t hold her. All we’ve been able to establish is that it was in fact her car driving through Tim’s neighborhood. But I’ve got nothing that puts her behind the wheel of that car.” Sgt. Grey nodded in agreement. He looked at Detective Sutherland. “Do you think she did it?” Adam shook his head. “Nope. She was a cop. And from everything I’ve learned about her, she was a damn good one, especially undercover, until the drugs got her. If she really wanted to go after Tim or Lucy, she’d know how to do it without being detected. Someone else is doing this...maybe even someone close to Isabel. But right now, I have to kick her. I don’t have enough to hold her.” Sgt. Grey nodded as Angela frowned...and studied Isabel. “Clearly she’s using again...let’s search her. Maybe we can find something to hold her on.” Nyla nodded in agreement, but Adam shook his head. “No.” Angela and Nyla turned and both of them glared at him. Angela spoke first. “No? This is Tim we’re talking about...your own brother in law!” Adam sighed. “Yes, I’m aware of that Officer Lopez. But here’s the deal. I don’t have any probable cause to search her yet. I can’t put her behind the wheel of that car...and so far at least, she’s cooperating. If we don’t play this thing by the book, whoever is stalking Tim will walk, and they’ll be free to keep stalking him, and Lucy...or worse.” Sgt. Grey spoke up. “So we put a tail on her.” Adam nodded. “It’s already being arranged.” Adam left the room as Angela continued to frown at him. “I don’t like that guy.” Nyla rolled her eyes. “You didn’t like Tim either when you first met him. Besides, he’s right, Lopez. We play this thing wrong, the stalker gets away, and that will put Tim and Lucy in even more danger.” Angela sighed and nodded her head. The three of them watched as Adam walked back into the interrogation room.

Isabel jumped when she heard Adam re enter the room. She watched him warily. Adam sat down and looked at her, hard. “Here’s the deal Isabel.” He refused to use her last name, which pissed her off. “I don’t have enough to hold you. So, you’re free to go. But, I highly suggest you stay away from both Officer Bradford and Officer Chen. And If I were you, I’d be keeping a closer eye on my car.” Isabel laughed at him mockingly. “You can’t tell me to stay away from Tim, besides, I’m not worried about the LAPD.” Adam sent her an evil smile. “Oh, I wasn’t referring to the LAPD when I told you to stay away from Officers Bradford and Chen. I was referring to Jase. We both know what he’s capable of. You have a good day.” And with that, Adam walked out, leaving Isabel speechless.

Isabel walked out of the interrogation room. She turned the corner, storming out of the place that had once been her second home. She rounded another corner, and headed for a side entrance...and bumped into Lucy. Lucy quickly stepped back. “Oh...I’m sorry. Excuse me.” Isabel glared at her. “You stole what’s mine, you bitch.” Lucy’s mind quickly flashed onto the writing on her bedroom wall...maybe Tim was wrong about Isabel. Maybe she really was the stalker. Isabel stepped towards Lucy and got right in her face. “We were fine! We were working things out until you came along. You ruined everything!” Isabel was shaking now, and Lucy was really afraid the situation was about to escalate. She really didn’t want to get into a physical altercation with Tim’s ex wife, but she would if it came down to that. “Isabel, you need to back up. Please don’t make a scene here.” Isabel narrowed her eyes at Lucy. “He never loved you, not the way he loves me.” Lucy felt her temper flaring, and she struggled for control. “He’s moved on Isabel...you need to do the same, and leave us alone.” Isabel started to say something when she heard her name yelled. “Isabel!” Tim’s voice thundered down the hallway as he and several other officers ran towards Lucy and Isabel. Tim had hit the men’s room when he and Lucy had first gotten back to Mid Wilshire, and he wasn’t aware that Isabel had been in the building. If he had been, he wouldn’t have left Lucy’s side. Tim reached the two women, and stepped in front of Lucy. Isabel glared at him, as Tim’s expression darkened over like storm clouds. His jaw painfully clenched as he struggled to control his temper. “So that’s how it is? You choose her when you could have me?” Tim lowered his voice to where only Isabel could hear him. “I suggest you leave, now, before I arrest you. I warned you to stay the hell away from Lucy.” Adam calmly strolled up to deescalate the situation. “I had Isabel brought in for questioning. And she was just now leaving.” Adam turned his glare on Isabel. “Goodbye, Isabel. Might want to go check and see if your car is still in the parking lot.” Isabel’s face fell as she looked sadly at Tim. Then she shoved past Tim and Lucy, and slammed out of the building. Within seconds, she was out of sight. Tim turned to look at Lucy. “Are you ok? Did she touch you?” Lucy shook her head. “I’m fine. We literally bumped into each other. I didn’t know she was here. Honestly Tim, I’m fine. She just shot her mouth off.” Tim narrowed his eyes at Lucy. “What did she say?” Lucy glanced between him and Adam, as everyone else went back to what they were doing. “She called me a bitch.” Adam sighed as Tim turned to look at him. “I know...that same word was written on Lucy’s bedroom wall. It’s still circumstantial, it’s not enough to hold her.” Tim frowned, but he knew Adam was right. Adam grabbed Tim’s shoulder. “I put a tail on her. We’ll know soon enough if she’s the stalker.” Tim nodded. Adam sighed and looked at his watch. “I’ve got to go. I told Syd I’d pick the kids up from daycare.” Tim grinned at that. “Give them big hugs from me.” Adam laughed. “I will. When this is over, you and Lucy need to come to our house. They really miss you two.” With that, Adam left, and Tim looked back at Lucy. “You ok? You need a minute?” Lucy shook her head. “Nope, let’s get back out there." Lucy walked off before Tim could say anything else, and he could tell she was more upset than she let on. He sighed as he hurried to catch up with her. This was going to be a long rest of the shift.


	6. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel begins to realize she and Tim will never get back together. Jase sneaks into Isabel's apartment and confirms who the stalker isn't...and almost gets caught. Jase catches up with the stalker at Tim's house.

Isabel pulled into her parking space at her apartment. She rested her head against the steering wheel and cried. She knew in her heart that she had lost Tim, and was never going to get him back. Truthfully, she didn’t know what to do with him if she did manage to get him back. She wanted to get the hell out of L.A., and knew he would never leave. She wanted him to give up his law enforcement career, and she knew that would never happen. She checked the time and realized she was going to be late for work. She quickly got out of her car, and rushed up the stairs to her apartment. She jumped in the shower, quickly got dressed, and was out the door again in under fifteen minutes. She ran back to her car and hopped inside. She started it up and quickly exited the parking lot, heading for the small restaurant that she now worked at. Hopefully her boss wouldn’t give her any grief for being a few minutes late. Jase sat in the parking lot of Isabel’s apartment, and watched her leave.

Jase entered Isabel’s apartment quickly and quietly. He knew she was at work, and wouldn’t be back until late that evening. He glanced around her apartment, and started snooping. He was looking for any trace that she had recently been in Tim’s house, or had trashed Lucy’s apartment. He knew it wouldn’t take him long, as Isabel lived in a tiny apartment, and he was right. An hour later, Jase stood in the tiny living room, and glanced around, frowning. All he had found were old pictures, drugs, and her wedding dress. But he hadn’t found anything at all to suggest she was the one stalking Tim and Lucy. And he hadn’t found the two things he was mainly looking for...the cash and the ring that were missing from Tim’s wall safe. To Jase, that actually suggested that Isabel in fact was not the stalker. But if she wasn’t the one stalking Tim and Lucy, then who was? And why? 

Jase cleared his mind, because he knew he was missing something. Just then he heard a key in the front door. Jase quietly fled into Isabel’s bedroom, and hid just behind the door. He couldn’t see whoever it was that had entered Isabel’s apartment, but he could hear them. He couldn’t risk getting a look at the person without being seen. So Jase focused on listening to every sound he could hear. He heard the sound of something opening. Next he heard the sounds of paper rustling, like someone was rifling through a drawer. He heard what sounded like a plastic bag rustling. Finally he heard something being closed, and then heard the front door slam. He exhaled quietly, relieved at not having been discovered. He waited a few minutes behind the door to make sure that whoever it was that had entered Isabel’s apartment didn’t come back. After deciding it was safe to come out from his hiding place, Jase went back into the living room. Something had either been taken out of or put into this room. Jase whipped out his cell phone and called the restaurant that Isabel worked at. “Giano’s Fine Dining.” Jase rolled his eyes...fine dining was stretching it, a lot. He knew where she worked and it was just as dumpy as her apartment. Jase spoke into the phone. “Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me, is Isabel Bradford there?” The person who answered the phone made a rustling sound. “Yes, she’s here, may I take a message?” Jase had to confirm that in fact she was there, so he had to get her on the phone so he could hear her voice. “Yes, this is her apartment manager, I need to speak with her immediately.” The woman who answered the phone gasped. “Yes, sir, right away, please hold.” Less than a minute later, Jase heard Isabel’s voice. “Hello?” Jase said nothing, listening once more, to confirm. “Hello? Mike?” Jase quickly hung up. Ok, Isabel was definitely at work. So that meant it definitely wasn’t her who had just entered her apartment, and whoever did enter her apartment had used a key. Jase thought about that. Maybe it was the stalker...but then again, he knew Isabel’s dealer had a key, because he knew that her dealer was also her fuck buddy, and it could easily have been him. 

Jase then zeroed in on the chest in the living room that Isabel used as a coffee table. He crouched down next to it and opened the lid. Bingo. He had already looked through that thing once...and he realized something that had been in there when he first searched it was now gone. The photo album that contained pictures of Tim and Isabel together at their graduation from the police academy had vanished. Tim had kept the pictures of just himself, but he had given Isabel the ones of them together, during the divorce. And Jase had a feeling he knew where those pictures were going to turn up. Jase closed the lid, satisfied. He had just confirmed that Isabel in fact was not the stalker. Now he just had to find out who was. He texted Nyla to meet him at Tim’s house. Just as Jase was about to leave, he glanced at Isabel’s kitchen and frowned. He went up to the fridge, and looked more closely at a picture that was on it. Of course...Jase smacked himself in the forehead. Of course that was the stalker...how much more obvious could it be? He quickly left Isabel’s apartment, and ran for his truck. 

The stalker had decided to rent a car. It was getting too risky to keep using Isabel’s car. They should have known better. The stalker slowly drove down Tim’s street, and carefully looked, but didn’t see any cops or strange vehicles. Still, waltzing in through the front door probably wouldn’t be wise at this point. The stalker parked one street over, and went through backyards until they reached Tim’s backyard. The stalker easily picked the lock on Tim’s back door and entered his house. The stalker went through the house quickly, and replaced all the pictures they could find of Tim and Lucy with Tim and Isabel. Surely this would open Tim’s eyes to the fact that he belonged with Isabel. The stalker then put the pictures of Tim and Lucy into the plastic bag that Jase had heard back in Isabel’s apartment, and started to leave out the back door when they heard the front door open. Shit! The stalker quietly went out the back door, and looked around outside. They saw an old rake standing by the side of the house. Tim was always fussing at Lucy for leaving his yard tools out. The stalker shrugged...not what they were hoping for, but it would do. The stalker put the plastic bag down and grabbed the rake, gripping it with both hands...and waited.

Jase entered Tim’s house through the front door. Son of a bitch...his hunch had been right. He saw the pictures of Tim and Isabel, and anger boiled inside him. Jase quietly closed the door, and stealthly went into Tim’s bedroom and looked around. More pictures of Tim and Isabel were in there...pictures that he knew Tim had gotten rid of. Jase also knew the stalker was most likely still here...but where? Jase quietly left Tim’s room and glanced towards the kitchen. He saw the back door leading out into Tim’s yard standing wide open. He started to go out the back door, but then thought better of it. He instead turned and went out through the front door, and would flank the stalker from the side of the house, since he knew the stalker was expecting him to come out the back door. Jase stepped outside, and quietly made his way around the side of Tim’s house. He peeked around the corner and saw...no one. But he did see the plastic bag that contained the pictures of Lucy and Tim lying on the ground. He slowly approached the bag, and looked all around, but he didn’t see anyone. Just then, he heard Nyla’s voice calling him. “Jase!” He ran in through the back door, and saw Nyla entering the front with her weapon drawn. 

Nyla swore as she lowered her weapon. “Damn you Jase! I could have shot you!” Jase rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m getting that a lot lately. Come on!” He drug her back outside and ran for the street. He looked up and down the street in both directions, but didn’t see anything. “Shit!” Nyla jerked her arm out of his grasp. She glared at him. “Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Jase turned to look at her. “The stalker was here...and I almost had them. Damnit!” Jase huffed in frustration with himself. Nyla looked at him in surprise. “Do you know who it is?” Jase shrugged his shoulders. “Possibly. But I definitely know who it isn’t. It’s not Isabel.” Nyla whipped out her radio and called in the cavalry. She smirked at Jase. “You know, Detective Sutherland isn’t going to be happy you’re interfering in his case.” Jase just laughed. “Adam’s a softy. I can handle him. C’mon. I’ll show you what I found.” Jase led Nyla back into the house. 

The stalker was panting heavily, having run through several yards as fast as possible. They had had second thoughts about taking on whoever was in Tim’s house, and had barely gotten away before being seen. They were furious with themselves for having dropped the pictures. They reached the car, and took several deep breaths. The stalker knew they had to get out of there before the police showed up. They started the car, gripping the steering wheel until their hands turned white, filled with rage. After several more deep breaths, the stalker pulled away from the curb. Just as the stalker turned a corner and was out of Tim’s neighborhood, a sea of blue had come into Tim’s neighborhood. The stalker smiled to themselves as they could barely see the blue lights in their rear view mirror. They had outsmarted the cops once again. The stalker drove away with a smile on their face, hoping Tim would like the gift they had left for him.

Adam was frowning at Jase. He liked the guy, but Jase wasn’t a cop. They were standing inside Tim’s living room, as crime scene techs went through the house. Most of the other officers that had shown up had already left to go back to their patrols. Adam sighed. “Jase, look...I get you want to help Tim, and I’m all for that. But you can’t go around playing cop. I have to actually investigate this case, and do things the right way, so when this case goes to trial, we can actually prosecute. People aren’t just going to punish someone because a decorated Navy SEAL says so. You want to do something to help? Stick to Tim like glue when he’s off shift. Or Lucy, either one, I don’t care.” Jase smirked at him. “I know what you have to do Adam...and I know all the red tape you have to go through. I don’t have to worry about that shit. Now, I can’t for sure tell you who the stalker is, but I can tell you who it’s not.” Adam looked at Nyla who nodded. “He filled me in Detective, you’ll want to hear this.” Adam closed his eyes and moved his head around cracking his neck. “Ok fine...what have you got Jase?” Jase told him what he had found in Isabel’s apartment. Adam stopped him right there. “Do I want to know how you got in...or why you were in there in the first place? Or who was there with you?” Jase hid his smile. “I was at Isabel’s place the other night visiting her. I left my car keys there.” Adam rolled his eyes skyward. “Yeah, right. But keep going, please.” Jase filled him in on what had happened, and what he had found, and not found. Adam nodded. “Ok, so we know it’s not Isabel. The question is, is it who we think it is, and does she know who it is? Just because she’s not stalking Tim and Lucy doesn’t mean she’s clean in all this. She could be helping plan it for all we know.” Jase just looked at Adam. “Well, that’s for you to figure out Detective.” Adam narrowed his eyes at Jase as Nyla tried to stifle her laugh. Jase just grinned at her. “Well, you two kids have fun. I’m off.” Adam rolled his eyes. “Jase, where are you going? I’m serious about this...leave my case alone, and you just worry about Tim and Lucy.” Adam called after him, but Jase just waved, as he hopped in his truck and drove off. Adam scowled as the truck disappeared. “He’s such a pain in the ass sometimes.” Nyla looked at Adam. “Sometimes? I would have gone with often.” Adam laughed. “Ok, I’m going back to the station. There are still enough cops here to guard the house. You can get back to whatever you were doing before Jase contacted you. Thanks for the heads up before you called in the cavalry.” Nyla smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome Detective.” Nyla turned and walked to her patrol car. As she got in she saw she had a text from Jase and she smiled. She read it and laughed. ‘See you at home honey.’


	7. The Clock Is Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase confronts Kyle and gets more than he bargained for. Jase opens up to Nyla about what happened to his mother, and why what happened to her makes him more determined than ever to protect Tim and Lucy. The stalker begins closing in on Tim and Lucy. Nyla and Tim share a sweet moment.

Isabel got home from work and was exhausted. As she entered her apartment, she sighed. She had called her brother Kyle, three times on the way home and he hadn’t answered. She closed the door and locked it and leaned her forehead against the door. Something very strange was going on. She knew damn well that she wasn’t stalking Tim and Lucy. But clearly someone was...but who? And why were they setting her up for it? It made absolutely no sense to Isabel. Maybe it was a friend of Tim’s...someone on the force who was upset about the things she’d done. She also briefly considered Jase, but she knew Jase and what he was capable of. If Jase wanted to stalk someone, he could totally do it without being discovered, at all. She couldn’t make any sense of it. She turned around and gasped...and smiled. There on her kitchen counter was a vase of different kinds of flowers. Her heart sped up as she walked quickly toward them, and looked for a card. Oh, she hoped they were from Tim. He’d eventually realize that he was still in love with her, and would come back to her. As she opened the card the smile fell from her face. The flowers weren’t from Tim, but from her brother Kyle. She sighed in disappointment as she tossed the card down on the counter and went to take a shower. She fussed at herself...she shouldn’t be disappointed. She had a great brother who always looked out for her even when everyone else had abandoned her. She went to her bedroom and stripped, then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She loved long, hot showers, and stayed under the water until it started to chill, her mind dreaming of Tim, and of leaving L.A. for good.

As Isabel was washing her day off, Jase had just gotten to Monica’s apartment. He was much later than he’d planned on being. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open and Nyla jumped into his arms. He smiled in surprise...and closed his eyes as the pain shot through him. “Well...hello to you too. Miss me?” Nyla let go of him and glared at him. “Where the hell have you been? And why didn’t you return any of our texts or calls? We’ve been worried sick, and Bradford was about to go looking for you...it was all I could do to keep him here.” Jase sighed wearily, and trudged into the apartment, with Nyla following him, shutting and locking the door. He saw Lucy and Tim glaring at him. Jase held up his hand. “Can I at least get a beer first?” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy nodded. Then she walked over to him and smacked him on the arm. “You had us worried to death Jase. Where have you been?” Jase went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer from it. He twisted the cap off and drank the neck before sighing in relief and looked at Lucy, as he closed the door to the fridge. “I’ve been out. Let me sit down, and I’ll tell you about it.” Lucy looked at him with troubled eyes. Clearly something was wrong. It was then she noticed how gingerly Jase was walking, and he winced when he sat down in the recliner next to the couch. Tim frowned at him. “What the hell Jase?” Nyla crouched in front of him and lifted his shirt before Jase could stop her. “Jesus Christ Jase, what happened?” There were several large bruises around his ribs. He drank more of his beer. “I may have run into a little trouble.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Start talking, right now.” Jase nodded. “Ok, so first, I went to Isabel’s…” Tim interrupted him. “You did not. Was she there?” Jase just looked at him and Tim shook his head. “Damnit, Jase, you’re not a cop, you can’t go around pretending to be one...” Jase frowned at him. “I’ve already had this conversation with Adam, thanks though.” Lucy shushed Tim, and Nyla who was about to start in on Jase. “Let’s just let Jase talk...we can yell at him later.” Jase winked at Lucy before he continued. “Thanks doll. Ok, so, after I was at Isabel’s I went to Tim’s...the stalker hit your house again, by the way...and then after that I went to Kyle’s.” Nyla frowned at him. “Kyle? Who’s Kyle?” Tim glanced at Nyla. “He’s Isabel’s brother...and my former brother in law.” He nodded at Jase to continue. “Ok, so Kyle was at his house.” Nyla interrupted again. “How did you know where he lives?” Jase sighed in frustration. “I just do alright? That’s not important. What is important is he’s your stalker.” He pointed the beer bottle at Tim and Lucy before taking a sip from it. Tim sighed. “And how do you know that?” Jase looked at Tim. “Did you not ever notice how creepy your former brother in law is? Or how unusually devoted he is to his sister? And look at the stalkings, the way they were done. Everything done to you Tim has been kidsplay...very minor, g rated stuff. But then you look at Lucy...someone tried to hit her with a car, and someone practically destroyed her apartment. The level of stalking directed at her has been much more dangerous, much more severe. So that got me thinking at first that it was Isabel. But, when I was in her apartment, someone entered her apartment, and it wasn’t her. I confirmed she was at work at the time someone else came into her apartment, and they used a key. And she’s insisted this whole time that she wasn’t stalking either of you. So it got me wondering who else would stalk you two, the both of you, but be a lot angrier at Lucy...someone who loves Isabel. You remember how upset Kyle was when you and Isabel got divorced Tim. Hell, he took the news worse than anyone.” Tim was listening to everything Jase said...and it was making more sense to him than he wanted to admit. Nyla got up and went to the kitchen. She came back shortly after with a frozen bag of peas, and placed it gently on Jase’s ribs. He smiled tenderly at her. Lucy frowned thoughtfully. “Ok...I can follow this line of thinking. I guess it does make sense. So what happened to you?” Jase finished his beer. “So I went to see Kyle, and have a talk with him.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, bet that went well.” Jase laughed, and winced. “Well, it would have gone better if I’d known he was a former Army Ranger. Wasn’t expecting him to have fighting skills close to the same level as mine.” Tim grunted. “Yeah, he used to be a Ranger. He got kicked out of the Army...psychological problems.” Jase rolled his eyes. “Would have helped to have known that, dude.” Tim smirked at Jase. “Well, had I known you were going to visit my ex brother in law, I would have been able to prepare you...hell, I’d have gone with you.” Lucy rubbed her temples as she looked at Jase. “Ok, so did he confess?” Jase shook his head. “Nope. Denied all of it, of course. But, there was one thing he had trouble explaining.” Tim looked at him. Jase glanced at Lucy quickly, and then back to Tim...Tim caught the look. “That stuff missing from your safe? It was sitting right there for the whole world to see on his dining room table. I think he was planning on giving all of it to Isabel at some point.” Jase gave Tim a knowing look, and Tim glanced away quickly. “I never did like that prick. He was always trying to insert himself in our lives when Isabel and I were married. Always wanting to go on vacations with us, always wanting to hang out with us. It’s like his whole life revolved around his sister.” Jase nodded at Tim. “Bingo...and it still does.” Nyla stood up and went to the kitchen again...she got a beer out of the fridge for Jase, and a bottle of whiskey for the rest of them. She frowned at Lucy. “Deal with it Chen, Monica doesn’t have any tequila.” She handed Tim the bottle, who smiled his thanks. Then she handed Jase another beer. Jase wrapped his arm around her lower waist. “I might have to keep you around Nyla.” Nyla laughed, but then got serious. “Ok, so now that we know all of this, what’s the next step?” Tim looked at Nyla as he took a sip from the whiskey bottle. “We call Adam. They need to take the tail off of Izzy, and put it on Kyle.” Jase took another sip of beer and raised it to get Tim’s attention. “Leave me out of it...as much as you can, at least.” Tim rolled his eyes as he got his cell phone out and called Adam.

Adam hung up the phone and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Sydney sat next to him on the couch and noticed his expression. “Jase causing problems again?” She had overheard part of the conversation with Tim. Adam laughed. “Not quite. He’s gotten me a lot of useful information actually. Now I just need to find the legal way to play it.” Sydney thought for a minute. “You need to find a way to get into Kyle’s house, right?” Adam nodded. Sydney’s mind was spinning, then she smiled. “Easy.” Adam looked at her. “What’s easy?” Sydney smiled and explained. “You get Isabel to do it. If she loves Tim as much as you say she does she’s not going to choose her brother over Tim.” Adam looked at Sydney with raised eyebrows. “Honey, your logic is so flawed, hell, it almost makes sense.” Sydney laughed. “You get Isabel to go there and talk to him. She might even get him to confess, but at the very least, she can go in there and see for herself how disturbed her brother is. She could even take pictures of what she finds...that should be enough to get you a warrant to search his house.” Adam laughed and pulled her into his side, as he kissed her cheek. “You’d make a pretty good cop Syd.” Sydney laughed and shook her head, as she snuggled close to her husband,

Nyla was in the kitchen, cleaning up their late dinner, as Tim came in. She looked at him and smiled. “Lucy asleep?” Tim nodded. “Yeah.” Nyla frowned at him as she saw the troubled look on his face. “Spill it Bradford...what’s going on?” Tim sadly looked at her...and really opened up to her for the first time. “I tried everything to make it work with Isabel. But the reason it was doomed to fail is she’s not the one for me, Lucy is. But as happy as I am to be with Lucy, I never wanted things to work out like this for Isabel. I always hoped she’d pull her life together. And now because of me, she can’t, and also because of me, she’s hurt Lucy.” Nyla rolled her eyes. “There’s that Superman complex again.” Tim frowned at her. “Excuse me?” Nyla looked at him. “You heard me, Bradford. For God’s sake, you can’t control what other people do. You didn’t make Isabel turn into an addict. You didn’t make Isabel cheat on you. You didn’t make Isabel obsessed with you. She did that on her own...and I suspect maybe had some help with the obsession part from her brother. But you can’t blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault she’s not been able to pull her life together...that’s on her. And you damn sure can’t blame yourself for Jase running around like he’s Captain America. Although he did help with the case.” Nyla said that last part grudgingly, which made Tim smile. Just then, Jase came into the kitchen. “I do not have a Captain America complex.” Nyla whirled and scowled at him. “You have a really bad habit of eavesdropping.” Jase just grinned at her. Then he looked at Tim. “Yo...you need to go check on Lucy.” Tim looked towards the closed bedroom door. “Nightmares?” Jase nodded. Tim sighed. But before he left, he turned around and hugged Nyla...shocking her. “Thanks for the shoulder, Harper.” Then Tim went to the bedroom and opened the door before softly closing it again. Jase walked up to Nyla and leaned down to nibble her neck. “So you think I helped with the case? Can I get that in writing? And do I get a thank you of some sort?” Nyla tried to hide her smile but she couldn’t, and in answer to his question she simply took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

Lucy clung to Tim as the nightmare had left her shaken. It had been a bad one, the worst one she’d had in months. Tim held her and gently rocked her in his arms. “I’m right here, Boot.” Lucy sniffled, and Tim gently lifted her chin to see her face. “Hey...why the tears? Was it that bad?” Lucy nodded, but didn’t say anything. Tim frowned at her. “Boot...talk to me.” Lucy shut her eyes, and then opened them again. “I didn’t dream about Caleb.” Tim pulled her tighter against him, as Lucy willed the tears away. “I dreamed of my apartment...only it was covered in blood,...your blood.” Tim closed his eyes as Lucy burrowed in. “Nothing is going to happen to me, Luce...or to you either. I promise you that.” Tim was suddenly overwhelmed with how much he loved Lucy. In spite of all the venom the stalker was directing at her, she was still worried more about Tim. Tim scooted down until he was laying down beside Lucy. He gently reached up and stroked her face, and kissed her tears away. “I love you so much, Boot.” He kissed her, gently at first, but the kiss quickly changed, until they were both desperate for each other. Tim rolled on top of Lucy, both of them already naked, and let his tongue swim deep into her mouth. His hands swept down her body, as her hands raked across his back. Lucy moaned as she rolled her hips against his, aching with need to have him inside her. Before long, he was, and they set a frantic, desperate pace as they devoured each other. 

Nyla was snuggled in bed with Jase...but Jase was having problems settling down. His mind was racing, his entire body was tense, and Nyla took notice. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he was looking at her. She smiled at him...and that smile turned into a frown as she saw him try to shut her out. “Jase...what is it? Something’s obviously bothering you.” Jase sighed. There was so much about himself, and his past he had never told her. But, since what he was thinking about applied to Tim and Lucy’s current situation, he decided to let Nyla in a little further. He kissed the top of her head. “Nyla, let me ask you something. Have you ever dealt with a stalker...personally or professionally?” Nyla shook her head. “Not really. The closest thing to it I’ve dealt with was when Caleb kidnapped Lucy...but there wasn’t all that much stalking involved in that. He grabbed her not long after he met her...and then it became something else. Why do you ask?” Jase closed his eyes...and then opened them again and looked at her. “Well, I have. I never told you what happened to my mother.” Nyla’s eyes narrowed. Now that she thought about it, she knew very little about Jase or his past...and obviously this was something very painful for him to talk about. She snuggled closer to him in support and sympathy. “What happened to her Jase? You can tell me.” Jase nodded, and forced the words out of himself...he rarely if ever talked about his mom, or what happened to her. “Mom and dad met on a blind date, and it was love at first sight. They got married on their third date. About a year later, I was born, and for a long time, we were all very happy.” Jase took a breath before continuing. “When I was in high school, I played football..I was quarterback. Mom and dad went to every single one of my games...and that’s how she met him.” Jase felt a slight shudder run through his body, and Nyla kissed his cheek. “Who? Who did your mom meet?” Anger flashed in Jase’s eyes as he reigned it in. “My coach. He became obsessed with my mother. Started talking to her at all of the games...started being ever so helpful with everything, started coming over to our house a lot, and inviting us over to his house, all the time. At first it was cool...but then it just turned weird.” Nyla was afraid she knew where this was going. A tear slipped out from Jase’s left eye as he blinked more tears back. “My Coach began seriously hitting on my mom, making his intentions known. Mom rejected him, hard. She was crazy about my dad, and totally in love with him; she'd never betray him like that. Coach didn’t take it well. He began following her, calling her at all hours of the day and night, leaving gifts in the house when we were out.” Jase took another breath and forced the rest out. “One weekend, my dad and I had to go out of town to help Aunt Katharine move...mom was supposed to come with us, but she was sick. Dad didn’t want to leave her by herself, but she insisted she’d be fine. Coach paid her a visit while we were gone...he had somehow found out dad and I were out of town and mom was alone. He…he showed up at our house, trying to convince her to run away with him. She told him no. He left, but came back later that night...he broke into the house, raped and murdered her, and then killed himself.” Nyla closed her eyes...she had guessed that’s what had happened. She hugged Jase close. “Oh, Jase I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine losing my mother at that age...and in such a horrible way. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Jase just nodded and hugged her back. Nyla looked at him. “What made you think of that now?” Jase looked at her...and she knew that look. It was the look of a SEAL, about to go into combat mode. “Because stalkers don’t just stalk...they eventually escalate. I think Tim and Lucy’s stalker is about to act. I have to find him before he does. I have to protect them...we’re running out of time to catch this bastard." Nyla nodded, as she hugged Jase fiercely. “We’ll get him...we’ll get him in time before he gets to Tim or Lucy.” Nyla could only pray she was right. 

Kyle Harris put the icepack against his face. That damn cousin of Tim’s had really done a number on him. Well, that piece of shit could have all the suspicions he wanted, but he had no proof against Kyle. But, Kyle decided he needed to move up his timeline. The surprise he had in store for his sweet sister was going to have to happen...tomorrow. But first, he had to figure out a way to get to Tim.


	8. Grabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stalker's identity is finally confirmed...is it Kyle? The stalker finally grabs one of their targets...but did they get Tim, or Lucy? Isabel teams up with her former colleagues to stop the stalker before it's too late.

Isabel Bradford sat again in the Mid Wilshire station, in the interrogation room yet again. She was glaring at Detective Sutherland. She refused to believe what he had told her. “No...there’s no way my brother is stalking Tim and Lucy. He doesn’t even know Lucy. And he loved Tim.” Detective Sutherland leaned forward. “All we’re asking you to do is to go to his house Isabel. Look around, and see if you see anything off or suspicious.” Isabel sighed and looked at her hands. “And why would I do that? What makes you think I won’t leave here and go straight to a lawyer to protect my brother?” Before Detective Sutherland could answer, Tim opened the door and walked in. Isabel gasped when she saw him come to join Detective Sutherland at the table. Tim looked at the detective. “Give us a minute, Detective Sutherland, please.” Adam narrowed his eyes at Tim, but nodded. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Tim sighed as he looked at Isabel and sat down across from her at the small table. His voice was soft. “Izzy...please, help me out here.” Isabel brushed back a tear that threatened to fall. “It can’t be Kyle, Tim, it just can’t be.” Tim put his hand across the table, and reached for her hand. She tightly grabbed his hand with hers. “I know this is hard...but I really think Kyle is behind all of this. Remember when we were married, all of the times he just showed up? He was always there...at our house, when we would go out on a date, hell, don’t you remember the time he surprised us on our baby vacation?” Tim and Isabel had gone on a vacation hoping that getting away from the stress of their jobs would help them in making a baby...Tim said a silent prayer of thanks that it hadn’t happened for them. Kyle had found out where they were and invited himself on the rest of their vacation. Isabel nodded. “I remember.” Tim glanced away, and then back at her. “He was always looking out for you Izzy...but it became an obsession with him. I think he’s still obsessed with you...and now he’s obsessed with getting us back together, because he thinks that’s what will make you happy and whole again. And he’s obsessed with removing any obstacle to get in the way of that.” This next part was hard. “It’s not going to happen between us Izzy. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to have your happy ending. I do. But in order to do that, you have to help me stop Kyle, before he hurts someone.” 

Isabel looked at Tim with troubled eyes. In her heart of hearts, she knew Tim was right. She loved Kyle deeply, and he had been her protector and defender most of his life. But he was also such an intrusive presence in her life...no matter how hard she tried to dress is up. And she knew what he was capable of...she remember what had happened with their stepfather like it was yesterday. Isabel closed her eyes in defeat. She opened her eyes and looked at Tim, squaring her shoulders. She loved her brother, but she knew she had to protect Tim...which meant putting a stop to her brother. “What do you want me to do?” Tim smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “We need to get inside his house and look around. We don’t have enough to get a warrant to do that.” Isabel nodded and finished it for him. “But If I give you permission to search, then you don’t need a warrant. And you don’t need his permission either. He lives in a house that technically belongs to me. My name is on the deed. I moved there right after you and I split...but, living with Kyle wasn’t...well, it just wasn’t. He’s had a hard time keeping a job since he got kicked out of the Army. He’s got steady work but nothing that pays a lot. Anyway, I let him stay in the house and I found another place to live. But I’m the legal owner of the house and the property.” Tim nodded. “Will you take me there?” Isabel frowned at him. She felt like she was betraying her brother to protect Tim. But her only other option was to betray Tim to protect her brother, and she had betrayed Tim enough to last a lifetime. “I don’t want to ride with you, Tim; or Lucy either. Give me a pad and pen and I’ll write down the address and meet you there.” Tim squeezed her hand again. “Thank you, Izzy. I’ll be right back.” She sadly nodded as Tim left the room to get a pen and paper. He was back quickly with a pen, pad, and a coke. He could tell the jitters were coming on for her. She looked at him and sent him a soft smile. “Thanks.” Isabel wrote down the address for Tim, as she sipped the coke he had brought her. She wiped a tear away as he left the room to give the address to Adam.

Twenty minutes later, Detective Sutherland, Detective Harper, Officer Nolan, and Officer West were walking out of the station to get into their cars to go check out the address Isabel had given them. Tim and Lucy were right behind them. Tim was checking his pockets, looking for his cell phone. “Damn, I must have left my phone in my truck. Head to the shop, I’ll be there in two minutes.” Lucy nodded as she walked to their shop. She got in the car (driver’s seat!) and started up the engine. She turned on the ac to cool the car down as she waited for Tim. 

Tim ran to his truck which was in a different parking lot on the other side of the Mid Wilshire station. He got to his truck and opened the driver’s door but didn’t see his phone. Damnit, he was sure he had left it in his truck. He leaned further into the truck, and saw the phone on the floorboard on the passenger side. He was about to straighten up and walk around the truck to get it when he felt the blow. Tim fell into oblivion as he blacked out.

Kyle looked around quickly, and saw that he was in the clear. No one was paying any attention to him. He shoved an unconscious Tim the rest of the way into the truck, and slammed the door. In one of his trips to Tim’s house he had found Tim’s spare set of keys for the truck… they came in really handy now. He started up the truck and casually drove out of the parking lot...through a different entrance than the patrol cars came and went. He slowly drove away, and headed for a place he knew close to Griffith Park. It was an old, abandoned mansion he and Isabel used to play in when they were little, dreaming of what their childhood could be like if their mother had only gotten away from their stepfather. The mansion had been bought and sold several times since then, but, it was now abandoned again. He figured it was the perfect place to lure Lucy, and finally give Isabel back what she wanted so badly...Tim.

Lucy cast a glance around the parking lot, but didn’t see Tim anywhere. “Good Grief, Bradford, it doesn’t take that damn long to find your phone.” She fished her cell phone out and first texted Nyla that they were running late. Seconds after she had sent that text she got a call from Jase. She answered it on the first ring. Jase’s voice came through the phone...calm and cool, but Lucy detected a hint of apprehension. “Lucy...are you with Tim? I just tried to call him.” A feeling of dread overwhelmed her. “No...he said he left his phone in his truck. We’re about to go check out an address where Kyle lives. Isabel is cooperating with us. Jase…” Jase heard the quiver in Lucy’s voice, and immediately sprang into action. He was still at Monica’s apartment. He quickly grabbed his keys, and wallet and started running out the door. “Talk to me Lucy Lou...what is it?” Lucy got out of the shop and looked frantically around the parking lot. “Jase...Tim said he was going to look for his phone in his truck. That was almost ten minutes ago and he’s not back yet.” Lucy left the shop running and sprinted through the parking lot for the patrol vehicles, towards the other parking lot where police officers parked their civilian vehicles. She gasped into the phone. “Oh God..” Jase had sprinted down the stairs instead of taking the elevator and was already outside of Monica’s apartment building, running towards his truck. “Talk to me Lucy...tell me what you see.” Lucy choked back the tears. “It’s what I don’t see...Tim’s truck is gone...and I don’t see Tim anywhere!”

Meanwhile, Isabel, Detective Sutherland, Detective Harper, Officer Nolan, and Officer West had arrived at the address she had given to Tim. Isabel got out of the car and began looking at the others. “Where’s Tim and Lucy? I thought they were coming with us?” Nyla glanced around. “They’ll be here shortly, Lucy texted me that Bradford had to get his phone out of his truck.” Concerned, Nyla called Lucy, but got no answer. She frowned, as she then called Tim. She swore. “Neither one of them is picking up. Something’s happened.” Nyla turned her glare on Isabel. “Where the hell are they?” Isabel began shaking. “I don’t know! I thought they were right behind us!” Adam was already on his phone, calling Jase, who also didn’t answer. “Yeah, something’s going down alright. Ok, Officer Nolan, Officer West, you two go with Isabel, and check out the house. Detective Harper, you come with me.” Before they split up, Adam stalked to Isabel. “Now’s your chance to do the right thing Isabel. Clearly something else is going on. I think your brother has both Tim and Lucy. Now, I don’t have time for any more of your bullshit. Where would he take them? Do you own another house somewhere? Another apartment maybe? Where did he take them?” Adam was right in her face now and Isabel was shaking. “I swear to you I don’t know!” Nyla reached for her calm, and talked in a soothing tone to Isabel. “Think Isabel...there has to be some place Kyle would go where he could feel safe, where he could feel like he wouldn’t be caught. Someplace he could take Tim and Lucy that we wouldn’t know about. Think Isabel...you can do this.” Isabel was coming off yet another high and her brain was fuzzy, but she forced her mind to clear. She tried to think of places Kyle would go to feel safe and protected. A long ago memory surfaced of her and Kyle, running around outside in the overgrown brush, playing in what used to be the front yard of an old, abandoned mansion. It wasn’t a far walk from the hellhole they grew up in as children, and they would go to the mansion to escape and pretend they had a safe, happy home. Her eyes snapped open. “Belle Woods. He’s got them at Belle Woods. It’s an abandoned mansion close to the south side of Griffith Park.” She and Nolan and West rushed into the house, as Adam and Nyla ran back to their cars. Adam and Nyla floored it out of the driveway, and headed for Belle Woods, as Isabel, Nolan, and West entered the house. They walked into the small house, and at first didn’t see anything. Isabel glanced around and gasped...she saw stacks of cash and what looked like a ring box on table, while Nolan and West looked around. West went into a bedroom. “Holy shit!” He quickly came back out of the bedroom. “Nolan, Isabel, you guys need to come look at this.” Nolan and Isabel hurried into the bedroom that West had just come out of. Nolan stared in shock as Isabel gasped. All over the bedroom wall were pictures of Tim and Lucy...at work, at home, out running through Tim’s neighborhood. And in all the pictures, Lucy’s face had been covered up with a cut out of Isabel’s face. Isabel felt the nausea rising in her stomach. She glanced around the bedroom...horrified. “Oh, Kyle...what have you done?” Nolan got on his radio and sent out a message requesting backup, and a supervisor, and crime scene techs. 

Lucy glanced at her phone as it signaled another call was coming through. It was Tim’s number. “Jase, it’s Tim...I have to go.” She hung up on Jase, and answered the incoming call. “Tim?” She heard a sick laughter come through her phone. “I’m sorry, but Tim can’t come to the phone right now. Lucy, you’ve been a bad, bad girl. But, I’ll give you a chance to make it up to me and Isabel.” She thought she heard mumbling on the other end, but she couldn’t be sure. She gulped. “What do you want Kyle? Where’s Tim?” Kyle laughed his maniacal laugh again. “Tim’s just fine...for now. You know that old mansion, Belle Woods, behind Griffith Park?” Lucy nodded, forgetting Kyle couldn’t see her. She rolled her eyes at herself. “Yes, I know the place.” Kyle smiled. “Excellent...you can meet us there, right now. Alone. See you soon!” Kyle disconnected the call, and glanced at Tim, who was still out cold. Kyle stopped at a stoplight, and quickly removed Tim’s weapons, and flashlight. He tossed them in the back seat, but he was certain he had hit Tim hard enough to keep knocked out until they got to the mansion. It wasn’t much further. 

Lucy quickly texted Jase where she was headed. She didn’t take the time to notify anyone else...she had to get to Tim before it was too late. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to her shop, which was still running. She jumped in, slammed the door, and fastened her seat belt. Then she hit the lights and sirens, and backed out of the parking space. She put the car in gear and stomped on the gas and floored it out of the parking lot. Several horns sounded as Lucy fishtailed out of the parking lot. She went speeding down the street, praying she got to Tim in time.


	9. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team races to save Tim, who finally comes face to face with his stalker, and it costs someone their life.

Lucy pulled up to the front of the old, abandoned mansion. The gate and fence that had once protected the property were both long gone. The mansion looked like something you’d find in the Deep South. Large columns that had once been glistening white were now faded, and most of the paint had chipped away. A wide, front porch where guests had once gathered for cocktails was now covered in fallen tree branches, dirt, and dead leaves. The chandelier that had hung in the middle of the ceiling of the front porch and used to light up the entry way was broken...half of it was missing. Lucy shivered as she looked at it. To Lucy, the place looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. Lucy turned off her shop, and exited her vehicle, her gun drawn. She cautiously walked up the front steps, towards the front door.

Tim groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly took stock of himself. He was sitting in a chair, and he was tied to it. His head felt like a drum was beating inside it. He had a gag in his mouth. But other than that, he seemed to be mostly ok. At least he wasn’t bleeding profusely. He raised his head and looked around...and it was then he finally laid eyes on his stalker. Tim narrowed his eyes...of course. It was Kyle Harris, his former brother in law. Tim had always known there was something seriously wrong with Kyle. He had done everything he could to put some distance between himself and Isabel and Kyle, when Tim and Isabel were married. Tim looked around and realized he was in an old mansion. He was in a large room with paint peeling from the walls, torn drapes at the windows that were so grimy and filthy you couldn’t see out of them, and a fireplace missing half of it’s mantle. He’d guess this room used to be a living room, or maybe a dining room. 

Kyle smiled at Tim...a menacing smile that sent chills up Tim’s spine. “There you are! Welcome back brother in law! Sorry to hit you so hard in the head...wasn’t my original plan, but plans are meant to be changed sometimes. I’m going to take that gag out of your mouth, and get you some water and ibuprofen. Then we’ll get you cleaned up for Isabel! Can’t have you looking like shit when Izzy gets here.” Kyle grabbed a bottle of water out of a cooler that he had next to Tim, as well as a bottle of ibuprofen. He took the gag out of Tim’s mouth, and gave Tim a drink of water. Then he popped a couple of ibuprofen into Tim’s mouth and gave him more water to swallow the pills. “There you go...you should be feeling better soon.” Tim watched Kyle warily. “Kyle...what is all this? Why are you doing this?” Kyle looked at him sympathetically. “Look, Tim, I know you and Izzy had problems, and I know a lot of them were her fault. But she’s better now...it’s time you got back together. You were so good for her. So, I’m just helping things along in that area.” Tim chose his words carefully. He certainly didn’t want to set Kyle off. “Kyle...Izzy and I were having problems long before the drugs started. Sometimes things just don’t work out...it’s not anyone’s fault.” Kyle laughed bitterly. “Well now actually, Tim some of this is your fault. You never should have left Izzy when she needed you so badly. And some of this is Lucy Chen’s fault...that bitch. She had no business stealing my sister’s life!” Kyle felt the rage boiling inside him, but he simmered down. He had to get this right, for Izzy’s sake. “But Lucy isn’t your concern anymore, Tim. I’ll deal with her when she gets here, and then you and Izzy can be together again.” Tim’s heart dropped to his stomach. Lucy was on her way here, and he had no way to warn her or to defend her. 

Isabel looked in horror at what she saw her brother had done. She looked at Nolan and West, who were busy taking pictures of the pictures on the wall, and slowly, quietly backed out of the room. She had to get to Tim, and she had to get to Kyle. She only hoped she was in time to save them both. As soon as she got out the front door, she ran to her car, and jumped inside. She started the engine and floored it. She knew a shortcut to the mansion that the others probably didn’t know about, and she prayed it would get her there before anyone else arrived. 

Nolan and West whirled at the sound of a car engine, and it was then they noticed Isabel was gone. Nolan looked at West. “Where did she go?” West shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea.” They looked at each other, before sprinting to the front door, and out of it. Nolan’s shoulders sagged as West swore. They realized Isabel’s car was gone. 

Lucy quietly stepped inside the mansion, her gun raised. The musty smell almost overwhelmed her. She took in the grand double staircase, that wasn’t so grand anymore, and the chipped marble floors. The mansion really must have been a showplace back in it’s day. She listened hard, trying to hear any sound...and that’s when she heard voices coming from far down the hallway. She slowly walked forward, with her gun raised, aimed and ready. 

Kyle was busy arranging the rest of his surprise for Isabel. He had brought a wedding bouquet, and a veil. He wasn’t sure what size dress she wore anymore, because she’d gotten so skinny, so they’d have to make due without one. He had his back turned to Tim. Tim slowly began rubbing the rope tied around his wrists on a nail that was sticking out on the back of the chair. If only he could cut through it, he could deal with Kyle. He worked furiously, and quietly as Kyle had his back turned. 

Jase had gotten Lucy’s message and was flooring it to the mansion. He had called Nyla to tell her where Lucy was, and Nyla had given him directions to the place. “Jase...you wait for us to get there. You can’t go in by yourself, unarmed! We’ll be there in about 5 minutes.” Jase sighed. “Can’t do it, Nyla. I’m not waiting around while that psycho has Tim and Lucy. Just get here as fast as you can.” Jase disconnected the call. Nyla threw her phone down, furious with Jase. She stomped on the gas. 

Jase found the driveway to the mansion, and parked his truck. He didn’t want to drive up to the mansion and tip Kyle off. He turned his truck off and started sprinting up the long, windy driveway towards the mansion. Meanwhile, Lucy was creeping down the hallway, her gun raised, and had almost made it to what used to be the dining room. She heard Kyle’s voice, getting louder, and more on edge by the second. Hold on Tim, I’m coming, just hold on. 

Kyle turned at the sound he heard, and smiled. “Sounds like Lucy is here!” He whipped the gun out of the waistband of his pants, and got it ready. Just then, Lucy entered the dining room, her weapon raised. “Drop it Kyle! Right now!” Kyle smiled at her, and laughed. “Really? You think you’re a better shot than me? Let’s find out.” Lucy was about to fire, when she saw Tim, who had managed to free himself, sneaking up behind Kyle. She knew if she fired she could possibly hit Tim. Meanwhile, Kyle did fire, just as Lucy dived behind the old door in the dining room. Kyle had managed to miss Lucy, but, Lucy had managed to knock herself out when her head slammed into the floor. Kyle started to walk over to the door, when Tim tackled him. They struggled, and Kyle clocked Tim with his gun hard enough to daze him, and drug Tim back to the chair. He retied Tim up, and this time tied his ankles to the chair as well. “Damnit, Tim! All I’m trying to do is help you get back together with Isabel...what the fuck is wrong with you?” Just then Isabel came into the room, from the other entrance. She had entered the mansion from a side entrance, closest to the dining room. The dining room had two entrances, one on each side of the room, and she stepped through the one that was closest to Tim and Kyle. She ran up to Tim and crouched in front of him as Kyle smiled. “Izzy! I knew you’d come. Do you like your surprise?” Isabel looked at her brother in horror, before turning back to Tim. “Oh Tim, what has he done to you?” She stood up and turned around to glare at Kyle. “What the hell are you thinking Kyle? What have you done?” 

Kyle stood there in shock, as the rage was boiling up in him. He got right in Isabel’s face and began waving his gun around, gesturing with it as he spoke. “What have I done? Only taken care of you your entire fucking life! I did this, all of this, for you! And you’re actually mad at me for it?” Isabel stared at the monster before her...unable to see the brother she had loved anymore. Just then, Detective Harper, and Detective Sutherland burst into the room, through the entrance on the other side of the dining room, weapons drawn, both of them trained on Kyle. They had managed to beat Jase by just a few seconds. “Freeze!” Kyle had his back to them, and moved like lightning, grabbing Isabel, and putting his gun to her head. Then he turned them both around. “You see this Isabel? Huh? This is all your fault. All I was trying to do was help you get back together with Tim, and help you get your life together! And this is how you repay me?” Kyle ground the barrel of the gun into Isabel’s temple making her wince. Detective Sutherland cocked his head. “Let her go, Kyle. Drop the gun, you’re out of options!” Kyle shook his head and grinned like a maniac. “Hmm...no, I don’t think I’m going to do that. Either of you move, and I’ll blow her brains out. C’mon Izzy, let’s go.” He started to drag her towards the doorway they were closest to, with Isabel struggling against him. 

Isabel knew this was it. If Kyle got her out of the room, she was dead. If she didn’t get Kyle out of the room, he would die, and most likely, so would others. She had seen the crazed look of murder in his eyes when he grabbed her...the same look she had seen in his eyes when he had killed their stepfather. As Kyle got closer and closer to the doorway, she could see Tim out of the corner of her eye, working to free himself from the chair. Tim had already freed his hands again and was working on untying his ankles. Isabel could see Nyla and Adam with their weapons raised, and she could hear them shouting at Kyle to drop his weapon. A peace and a calm came over Isabel. She knew what she was about to do, but she knew it was the right thing to do; for Tim, and for all of them. “Shoot him!” Nyla glanced at her; Adam frowned at her. Isabel repeated herself. “Shoot him!” Nyla side eyed Adam. “I don’t have a shot.” Adam slightly shook his head. “I don’t either. I can’t hit him without hitting Isabel.” Tim had managed to work himself free again. But just then Kyle turned his head and saw him, and started to aim the gun towards Tim. Isabel grabbed the opportunity, and went with the only option she had. She grabbed the gun as she and Kyle struggled with it. Her back was against his chest. She used all of her strength she had, which was more than she’d ever had before as the adrenaline was racing through her veins. She fought for control of the trigger as she dragged the gun from her head downward, and pointed it directly into her chest. In her last act on this earth, Isabel managed to overcome Kyle, and pulled the trigger. She fired twice. The bullets went into her, passed through her, and continued into Kyle. They both fell to the floor, dead.

“Isabel!” Tim’s anguished cry tore from his chest and he jumped out of the chair and raced to her side. Just then, Jase burst into the room, and swore at the sight before him. Then he noticed Lucy’s legs sticking out from behind the door and rushed to her side. He dropped to his knees, checking for a pulse, and was relieved to find a strong, steady one. Nyla and Adam stood there, holstering their weapons, both of them still in shock. Tim fell to his knees, and checked for a pulse on both Isabel and Kyle. He sat back on his haunches, his head dropping into his hands and the tears fell from his eyes. He closed his eyes as he processed what had just happened. He wasn’t in love with Isabel, and hadn’t been for a long time. But he had always hoped she’d get her life together, and he’d never wanted to see her go out like this. He glanced up and saw Jase tending to Lucy, and closed his eyes again. The woman he had once loved had sacrificed herself for him, and for the love of his life. Tim stood up and rushed to Jase and Lucy. He knelt beside them as Jase tended to Lucy. Jase glanced at a completely wrecked Tim. “Lucy’s ok...just got a bump on the head. You both need to get checked out, but, I doubt either have you have anything worse than a few scrapes and concussions.” He glanced towards the direction of Isabel, and then back at Tim, his eyebrows raised. Tim simply shook his head, and then gathered a groaning Lucy into his arms. She buried herself in Tim’s arms as he closed his eyes and held her tightly. They both wept for the woman who had killed herself, and her psychotic brother, to save them.

Nyla got on her radio and called everyone. Within a few minutes, the property was flooded with police cars, ambulances, and crime scene tech vans. The mansion came alive as a couple of dozen personnel funneled into it. Tim tuned it all out and held onto Lucy the way a drowning man would hold onto a life preserver, his eyes tightly shut. Lucy clung to him as she looked at the carnage just a few feet away from her. She never thought it would have ended this way.


	10. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is shattered by everything that happened. Isabel is laid to rest, and Tim bids her goodbye. And Sgt. Grey becomes aware of what Tim's intentions are with Lucy.

It was almost midnight. Tim was sitting in the roll call room, finishing up his paperwork over what had happened at the mansion. He and Lucy had left the hospital earlier in the evening after briefly being checked out. He felt totally numb inside. The woman he had once loved, or thought he loved, had sacrificed herself, to save him...and the love of his life. He still couldn’t quite wrap his brain around it. He knew he’d never get the look on Isabel’s face right before she killed herself and her brother out of his mind. She had known that was the only option left, and it made Tim sick to his stomach every time he thought about it. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He also felt the crushing guilt that he had rushed to Isabel first, instead of Lucy. He didn’t know why exactly he had done that, and struggled to understand it. This whole thing was so fucked up, and he’d give anything if he could go back and change what happened. Sighing, because he knew he couldn’t, he closed his eyes and tried to shut out the images and the sounds that he knew would haunt his dreams for a long time to come.

Monica had just returned from her trip to San Diego, and had received a text from Sgt. Grey telling her what happened at the mansion. She had rushed to the Mid Wilshire station. She found Tim in the roll call room and went inside. Tim glanced up and saw Monica headed towards him. He stood up as Monica reached him. She gathered Tim in her arms, and he buried his head into her neck...and cried. Monica held him tightly against her. “I’m so sorry Tim. God, I’m so sorry.” She gently rocked him and tried to soothe. 

Sgt. Grey came into the roll call room as Tim lifted his head. He quickly shoved the tears back and let go of Monica, and reached for the paperwork. He handed it to Sgt. Grey. “I just finished it up sir.” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a damn about that right now. Are you ok, Tim?” Tim took a deep breath, and nodded. “I am...mostly.” Sgt. Grey looked doubtful. “Are you sure?” Tim nodded, as he saw Lucy walking past the roll call room. “Yeah...I’m sure.” Tim left Sgt. Grey and Monica where they were standing, and rushed out of the roll call room. He ran up to Lucy and whirled her around. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly, thankful to still be alive. Monica and Sgt. Grey watched them; Monica sighed. “He’ll make it.” Sgt. Grey looked at her. “I hope so, that was pretty big hit to take.” Monica looked at Sgt. Grey and nodded. “Yeah it was...but he’ll make it... because he has her.” Sgt. Grey nodded before he pulled Monica into his arms, and kissed her. Then he picked up Tim’s paperwork, and walked out of the roll call room with it. Monica followed. Sgt. Grey went up to Tim, and pulled Lucy out of Tim’s arms, and into his. “You ok, Chen?” Lucy nodded against his chest...wiping away the tears as she did so. “Yeah, I will be.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he released her. Then he looked at Tim and Lucy. “Both of you get the hell out of here. You can go to Monica’s, since your apartment isn’t fixed yet Chen, and your house is still a crime scene Tim. Monica’s coming home with me anyway.” Monica looked at Sgt. Grey and laughed and nodded. Then the four of them walked out of the Mid Wilshire Station.

About half an hour later, Tim and Lucy stumbled through the door to Monica’s apartment. They were totally exhausted...mentally, and physically. Tim was glad to be there...there was no way in hell he wanted to be in the house he and Isabel had once shared, at least not right now. Tim and Lucy quickly shed their uniforms, not even having taken the time to change at the station, and took a shower together. After their quick shower, they got into bed, utterly exhausted, and that’s when Tim lost it. The tears he had fought back all evening finally broke free, and when they did, Lucy was there to ride the wave of grief with him. He cried himself to sleep, wrapped in her arms. It was several hours later when Lucy’s racing mind finally slowed enough to allow sleep to find her. They went through the motions the next several days after that...but always came together in the night. And when nightmares would stalk Tim...nightmares of the look on Isabel’s face when she knew she would die, and when Tim knew what she was about to do...Lucy was there to hold him through the terrifying dreams.

A week later, Isabel’s funeral was held. Tim didn’t expect anyone to show up. But to his surprise, his parents, his sister, Adam, Nyla, Jase, Angela, Wesley, John, Grace, Jackson, Sterling, Wade, and Monica had all shown up. And of course, Lucy was there too. After the brief service, everyone had left, except Tim and Lucy, with the agreement to meet at Nolan’s that night for dinner. Grace had decided comfort food and drinks were needed for everyone...and all had agreed. 

Tim stood alone at Isabel’s coffin. He had a single white rose in his hand...she had always loved white roses. Lucy was waiting in his truck for him, and figured he needed some time alone. Tim sighed as he looked up at the sky, and watched the puffy, white clouds drift by. Then he looked back down at the coffin. His voice was soft, and filled with sorrow. “I’m so sorry Izzy. I’m sorry things ended badly between us. I’m sorry for what I said to you. I don’t know that things would have ever worked out for us, but, I never wanted you to go out like this. I wanted you to get your happy ending...even if it wasn’t with me. I’m so sorry.” He laid the white rose down on the coffin. “Thank you Izzy. Thank you for saving me...and for saving Lucy too.” He pulled his wedding ring out of his pocket and held it up to the coffin. “I love Lucy, Izzy. I can’t deny that. But I’ll never regret my time with you. I’ll always have this...I’ll always have you.” Just then Tim felt a hand slide into his and he turned his head and saw Lucy. He hesitated, afraid she had heard what he said. Lucy could tell what he was thinking, and smiled at him. “It’s ok Tim...it really is.” Lucy glanced down at the coffin before looking back at Tim. “I think you need to keep your ring. Isabel deserves that.” Tim nodded, fighting back tears, and put the ring in his pocket. He glanced down, and then back at Lucy, feeling lost. Lucy took his face in her hands. “Hey...hear me when I say this, ok? I know you loved Isabel, at one point. And I know what she did to you when her demons got her, and how much that hurt. But carry this with you...when you needed it the most, the old Isabel, the real Isabel, came roaring back to life. You and I are still here because of her. Carry that with you, and remember what she did, for us.” Tim smiled tenderly at Lucy, and was once again amazed at how she was able to see the good in others...especially in those that no one else could see it in. He kissed her deeply, before he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. Then he eased back. “We need to go, I’ll be right there.” Lucy nodded, and Tim turned back to the coffin. “Rest well Izzy.” He kissed the palm of his hand, and then touched the top of the coffin. Then he followed Lucy to his truck. 

Lucy was surprised when Tim pulled into Mid Wilshire station. “What are we doing here?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Sgt. Grey said he needed to give me something. You coming?” Lucy shook her head. She wanted some time to herself. “No...I’ll wait here.” Tim nodded. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. “I love you, Boot.” Lucy smiled at him. “I know.” Tim hopped out of his truck, and walked into the station.

He found Sgt. Grey in his office. “Sergeant?” Sgt. Grey was seated at his desk, and waved Tim into his office. “Come in and close the door, this won’t take long.” Tim nodded and shut the door, wondering what was going on. Sgt. Grey opened a drawer in his desk. “So, the crime scene techs found the items stolen out of your house. Kyle hadn’t even bothered to hide them anywhere, they were sitting on his dining room table.” Sgt. Grey handed Tim the cash, as well as a ring box. Tim took the ring box nervously. Sgt. Grey looked at him...and smiled. He pointed to the ring box. “I figured you’d want that back. Now...you know when that happens, I won’t be able to keep you and Lucy together as partners, right?” Tim nodded. Sgt. Grey stood up and shook Tim’s hand. “You’re a lucky man Bradford. You keep me updated on that situation.” Tim laughed. “I will...I’m not quite there yet, but it’s close.” Sgt. Grey nodded as they both walked out of his office. “I’ll see you two at Nolan’s tonight.” Tim bid his boss goodbye and then headed back to his truck. He hopped back in his truck and Lucy looked at him. “Everything ok?” Tim nodded. “Yep. Let’s go.” 

As Tim and Lucy drove back to his house (her apartment was still being repaired), he felt the weight of the ring box in his pocket. He knew he wasn’t ready to ask Lucy to be his for eternity quite yet. But the fact that he knew he would be asking her, and soon, floored him, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself and shake his head at the fact that he, of all people, had fallen for his rookie. Lucy glanced at him. “What?” Tim laughed and looked at her. “Nothing, Boot. Just...I love you.” Lucy smiled at him, as they drove to his house.

They pulled into the garage and got out of the truck. They started to go inside when Lucy pulled Tim into a fierce hug. “I love you...so much.” Tim closed his eyes as his arms tightened, almost painfully, around her. “I love you too, Boot.” He kissed her tenderly, before they went inside, holding hands. Lucy went into Tim’s bedroom to change clothes, and Tim went into his guest bedroom to put the cash and the ring back into his wall safe. As he got the safe open, he raised his eyebrows in surprise, as he saw another ring box inside. He wondered what it was...and pulled it out when he saw a folded up piece of paper next to it. He smiled as he read the note. He recognized Jase’s handwriting. ‘When the time is right.’ Tim opened the ring box and his smile deepened. There, in the second ring box, was a wedding band that Jase had apparently made for Lucy, to go with her engagement ring. The ring was a platinum band on which blue and purple sapphires rested snuggly next to each other, alternating in color. Tim shook his head, as he put the ring boxes, and the cash, and the note back inside the safe. Then he took his old wedding ring Isabel had once given him and put it in the safe as well. He looked at his old wedding ring, resting next to the ring boxes that had Lucy’s engagement and wedding rings inside them, and shook his head, amazed at the twist and turns his life had taken. As he started to close the safe, he could have sworn he heard Isabel laughing… her real laugh, the full, infectious laugh she had had when she was healthy and happy. He closed the safe and locked it. “Bye Izzy...I hope wherever you are, you finally got your happy ending.” He heard her laugh one last time, and smiled as he walked out of the room, headed towards his bedroom...and towards his future, with Lucy.

THE END


End file.
